Twas All But A Lie
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: Sweeney knew it was wrong of him to be so careless around Mrs. Lovett, but he didn't care anymore. At least, not until she had shown up in the pie shop that day. *Sweenet//SweeLuc*
1. Realization

**Authors Note: **_Here a pathetic Sweeney Todd story... Hah._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own._

_**She would fall... so soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful...**_

* * *

It was dark, at least, as far as his brooding eyes could see. He had just closed up his shop, and had opened the door to head on down for some gin from **her** shop, when the rain began pouring on his messy raven hair. He watched, as the teardrop shaped liquid fell onto his clothes, spotting the blood away and down the stairs.

"I suppose I shoul' be gettin' myself inside before I catch somethin' awful." He whispered, walking down the stairs.

As he opened the door to the pie shoppe, he noticed, she was leaning headfirst against the scorching hot oven, what seemed to him like crying.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked uneasily, and she shot back away from the flames and smiled up at him.

"Finished for the day then?" She mumbled, wiping the tears away. "I suppose I shoul' be gettin' meself back to bakin' for yeh."

"Tell me again, Mrs. Lovett, what happened to my dear Lucy?" He asked, sitting at one of the booths. "I want to know what happened to my wife."

"I told yeh. She poisened 'erself... Arsenic. From the apothecary 'round the corner." Nellie leaned her elbows on the counter and stared down at him. "Why?"

Sweeney shook his head uneasily. "No reason, dear. I just was curious again."

She pushed a piece of her fallen red hair away from her eyes and sighed. He was pathetic sometimes... still thinking about that crazy ol' wife o' is. She didn't understand why he cared so much... when he had her now.

"Now now love, stop this nonsense and babble about yeh dead ol' wifey. She's gone, and she isn' comin' back."

Sweeney glared over at her, bringing his hand down to grip the razor hidden in his pocket. "She isn't dead, Mrs. Lovett."

Shock crossed her features uneasily. "O', o' course she is dearie. Poisened 'erself she did... I swear."

Sweeney shook his head. "Not to me she isn'. She never shall be."

Nellie let out a soft sigh, not realizing he hadn't been speaking literally. "Lucy's gone love, and she isn' ever gonna' come back teh yeh."

He glared up at her and motioned towards a bottle of gin on the counter. She hurried over to grab it for him, then sat beside him as he drank a gulp down.

"Um, Mr. T?"

He shot a look over at her and frowned. "What?"

"Y'know, you coul' always... well, you coul'-" She didn't know how to search for the words she was trying to grip out. They were the hardest ones she'd ever tried to speak to him. "Fall i' love again."

Sweeney let the bottle fall from his hand and spill onto the dirty floor. He looked over at Nellie, his mouth open wide. "What did you say?"

"Nothin', forget I said anythin' o' the sort." She removed herself from the booth and headed back towards the oven, feeling tears sting her eyes once again.

He sat there for a few moments, contemplating the words his landlady had just spoken to him. '_Love her? Pathetic... would I really fall so low as to loving somethin' so...' _He looked at her tiny frame and smiled. '_Irrational?'_

Opening the oven doors, she grabbed fresh pies out and attempted to set them on the countertop. Instead, she dropped the hot plate all over herself, and she screamed in slight agony. Sweeney, noticing the clamor, jumped over towards her, taking the hot oven rack from her burnt hands.

"_Idiot!_" He hissed.

She stared up at him, her dress covered in flour, and her hands, beat red from the hot oven rack that she had so absentmindedly forgotten to drop before he'd taken it from her. Her eyes were splotched from the pathetic tears she cried for him, but she didn't care... because all he wanted was his damned Lucy. That deceased wife of his that wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry Mr. T, I'm such a fool... thinkin' I coul' 'ave anythin' with someone as perfect as yeh are." This comment made his anger subside for a moment, and he felt himself shiver.

"Perfect, you say?" He let out a slight chuckle. "Believe me, I'm the farthest from perfect as you can get."

Nellie sniffled and faced him, rubbing her burnt hands together. "Mr. T, I really do believe y'are perfect."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her pathetic and tear infested face. He couldn't help it... he needed to hold her close to his marble chest; and that's exactly what he did.

"Please just stop." He whispered into her red hair. "Please, stop this nonsense-"

She looked up at his pale face as he hugged her close to his chest. "Sweeney, love..."

He smiled down at her. "Hush."

They sat there for a few minutes in the pie shoppe, staring at each other and taking in the feel of being in each other's arms, when the bell on the door rang, and the scummy old beggar woman walked inside. Sweeney ignored her completely, enjoying the feel of Nellie so close to his chilled skin.

"Benny..." The woman whispered uneasily as Sweeney leaned down toward's Mrs. Lovett's lips.

He stooped abrubtly, staring between Nellie and the woman when the realization dawned over him. "Lucy...?"

* * *

**End Note:**_ Well there is the end of the chapter. :3 Please review if you want me to continue my patheticness._


	2. Dawned

**Authors Note: **_Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy...ish._

**Disclaimer: **_Alas Sweeney and Lucy And Lovett do not belong to mwah._

**_Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently_** **_practical, and yet appropriate as always..._**

* * *

_"Please just stop." He whispered into her red hair. "Please, stop this nonsense-"_

_She looked up at his pale face as he hugged her close to his chest. "Sweeney, love..."_

_He smiled down at her. "Hush."_

_They sat there for a few minutes in the pie shoppe, staring at each other and taking in the feel of being in each other's arms, when the bell on the door rang, and the scummy old beggar woman walked inside. Sweeney ignored her completely, enjoying the feel of Nellie so close to his chilled skin._

_"Benny..." The woman whispered uneasily as Sweeney leaned down toward's Mrs. Lovett's lips._

_He stooped abrubtly, staring between Nellie and the woman when the realization dawned over him. "Lucy...?"_

_--_

He couldn't believe his eyes... his "suppposed" dead wife was standing here before him. Emotions shot through him that he hadn't felt in years; happiness, hope, excitement, fear, but even more, remorse. He had nearly given himself up to Mrs. Lovett, when the dirty wench had lied to him about Lucy's death. He glared at her, seeing the immense fear that was shooting throughout both of her eyes.

"Lucy seems well and alive to me, my dear." He said, his voice thick with hatred.

"I-" Mrs. Lovett managed to say before he cut her off.

"You _lied_ to me."

"Benny?" Lucy whispered again, walking towards Sweeney's shaking form. "Where is my Benny Barker?"

Nellie feared that, even if Sweeney loved Lucy, he would kill her for saying his old name. For bringing back the memories of what the Judge and Beadle had done to them both. But instead of killing her, he sank to his knees before her, warm tears clinging to his eyes.

"Lucy, love. I'm here... you're Benny is here."

Nellie stared, open-mouthed at the words he was speaking. She had never heard him call himself that... not since he had lived in this very house... truly as Benjamin Barker.

"Benny..." Lucy said, her eyes searching for him. "She's a witch..."

"I know." He gritted his teeth and looked over in Nellie's direction. "And I will make her pay."

Mrs. Lovett stepped back away from the two of them, her eyes full of fear. She knew well enough what he was capable of doing to her and she was desperatly afraid of him. Her dear Sweeney had been succumbed by his crazy old wife. _'Can't she just die?'_

Sweeney stood in front of his wife, his eyes shining. She stared back at him, a look of confusion upon her disgustingly dirty features. He tugged at her ragged dress, pulling her into his cold arms. She gasped, remembering something from long ago...

_'Benjamin? Ben? Benny where are you?' Lucy's voice rang out through the kitchen._

_'Upstairs me love.' She crept up the creaky old stairs towards their bedroom. When she opened the dark door, she heard him chuckle slightly. 'I love you.'_

_'Ohh Benny, where is little Johanna?' Lucy asked uneasily._

_'In her crib... which means...' He held her tight in his arms. 'I have you all to meself.'_

"Are you my Benny Barker?" Lucy asked, staring down at Sweeney's pale face.

He nodded. "Came back for you, I did. All the way from Australia."

"The Judge..." She whispered, looking around.

"Won't touch you ever again. Nor Johanna."Sweeney smiled as he moved closer to her face. "Ah my love, my sweet, my Lucy!"

Lucy smiled, slightly unfazed by his words. She was still crazy... the arsenic she had drank had made sure of that... but Sweeney was sure he could do something to help her. "Benny, I love you too."

Sweeney smiled at her again, his eyes glistening. He leaned close to her dirty mouth, taking in the hidden scent of her beauty that he could still find there. Then he kissed her. He kissed her so hard that his mouthed ached from the tenseness of it. Sweeney couldn't help but shake from happiness as he tangled her dirty hair in his hands. His Lucy was alive... a tad crazy, but alive.

And Mrs. Lovett was soon going to be a dead woman. He was going to make sure of **that**.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well it's really short. :3 But yeah the third will be longer. With DEATH BLOOD AND not sexual things. :3_


	3. Bloody Hell

**Authors Note: **_I finally updated! Yay me! Has anyone seen The Secret Window? Oooh, creepy man... creepy..._

**Disclaimer: **_The crazy blondie and the crazed killer don't belong to me. Thank goodness._

**_You are young, Life has been kind to you; You will learn..._**

* * *

_He nodded. "Came back for you, I did. All the way from Australia."_

_"The Judge..." She whispered, looking around._

_"Won't touch you ever again. Nor Johanna."Sweeney smiled as he moved closer to her face. "Ah my love, my sweet, my Lucy!"_

_Lucy smiled, slightly unfazed by his words. She was still crazy... the arsenic she had drank had made sure of that... but Sweeney was sure he could do something to help her. "Benny, I love you too."_

_Sweeney smiled at her again, his eyes glistening. He leaned close to her dirty mouth, taking in the hidden scent of her beauty that he could still find there. Then he kissed her. He kissed her so hard that his mouthed ached from the tenseness of it. Sweeney couldn't help but shake from happiness as he tangled her dirty hair in his hands. His Lucy was alive... a tad crazy, but alive._

_And Mrs. Lovett was soon going to be a dead woman. He was going to make sure of **that**._

_--_

He was avoiding her. It didn't make Nellie happy that he was avoiding her, it was so much the fact that he hadn't killed her yet that made her rejoice. The last thing she wanted to do was be killed... let alone by the man she was desperatley in love with. She had continued making pies, even though he hadn't told her too. He was too busy cleaning up Lucy, and finding her the proper dressing's she deserved.

"All e' cares about is 'er." She mumbled, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I knew 'e was neva' going to care about me."

Sweeney meanwhile, had taken full responsibility of cleaning up and dressing Lucy Barker. She was a rotten mess the night she'd wandered into the pie shop, and he wanted to make her look as beautiful as she had when she had married him.

"Ah my love..." He whispered, tying the back of one of Mrs. Lovett's dresses to her. "You look so beautiful."

"Benny..." She whispered, staring into his dark eyes. "Benny Barker..."

This was all she would mumble to him, and at points, it struck a nerve on him. He was dead, in fact, Sweeney had made sure of that as soon as they entered Australia, but Lucy thought he was still the man she had married, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Yes love." He whispered, inching towards her. "I am here."

"Johanna..."

"She is with Turpin, my love." He felt nausea fill in his stomach as he spoke his wretched name. "And I will get her back for us."

"My baby girl-ee." She muttered, rubbing her hands together. "I need me baby girl-ee."

"As do I." He whispered, burying his face in her golden hair. "As do I."

--

Nellie rubbed her hands together, unease filling her stomach. "I can' let meself get upset. Not aroun' Mr. T."

She pulled the grinder wheel towards her, huffing for air. The damn hunk of metal was heavy, and made her back ache. Though she knew if she stopped working now, it surely would be the end of her, because he had no room for her mistakes now. Not with Lucy here.

She had lied to him after all.

"All I wanted to do was protect 'im." She whispered.

"Protect; protect; protect my Benny." Lucy's achey voice came from behind her.

She sighed uneasily and stared at the still ragged woman. She was clean at least now, but her face was still sunken and hollow... not pretty at all like it once was. Lucy Barker was truly as dead as her husband.

"Lucy, dearie, Mr. Bar- Mr. T will be looking for you." Nellie tried to push her away from her, but Lucy stuck to her arm.

"Please, Lovett, don't eye 'im like that!" She screamed. "He's mine! I will never let you 'ave my Benny!"

Nellie froze, her memory fogging over for a moment. She had heard these words before... from this very woman, not but seventeen years ago...

_"I see you eyeing him everyday Nellie!" Lucy's voice was angry, something Mrs. Lovett rarely heard._

_"Who? Me dear Albert?" Nellie tried to act innocent, but her fear was pouring into the pit of her stomach like a bottle of old gin._

_"No, you've been eyeing Benjamin since we've moved in here! I am tired of this Lovett!" Lucy's voice was shrill, and made Nellie's ear ache. She was used to this though, because Albert yelled at her all day like this._

_"I only love me Albert." She managed to say sternly. Though it disgusted her to say it, that old bloke was only a ruise to her... when the real prize had moved into her apartment only months before._

_"Keep away from my Benny." Lucy said tightly, pointing her finger in Eleanors face. "Or I will personally make sure you'll never see him again."_

"You're Benny is dead, love." Nellie whispered.

"Liar!" She screamed. "Liar! Liar! Liar!!"

"What is going on down there!" Sweeney's voice echoed throughout the entire basement, and Nellie felt goosebumps chill over her pale skin. "Lovett, what are you doing to my Lucy!"

"N-nothing, sir." She mumbled, pulling on the meat grinders wheel again. Sweeney had pushed opened the door, and was glaring over at Nellie.

"She seems distressed."

"Benny! I won't let her steal you!" Lucy cried, clinging to his arm. "You're all mine."

"Yes, my pet, I know." He stared over at Nellie, his eyes full of anger. He wasn't going to forgive her for what she'd done to him; he had almost kissed her after all. He belonged to his Lucy, not to some crazy baker who was in love with him.

And yet...

He felt remorse.

Mrs. Lovett had been there for him since he had started his quest for revenge, and had helped him even though she didn't have to. Lucy hadn't even tried to search for him... or even help him when he had found _her_. But Nellie was here, helping him, even after he despised her.

As he leaned down towards Lucy's pale lips, he felt his body shake, and he paused uneasily. His love for his wife hadn't left him, but it seemed, as he looked over at Nellie Lovett's thin form, it was surely shared with someone else now.

* * *

**End Note: **_Ehhh, Yeah, I'll update again soon._


	4. Goodbye

**Authors Note: **_Well two chapter in one day? I'm quite proud of this in all actuallity. I could have been a jerk and waited a month to post it, but I'm not a jerk... I think..._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't like Lucy... and I dont own Sweeney Todd_

**_Rest Now Mr Friends... Rest Now..._**

_

* * *

_

"Benny! I won't let her steal you!" Lucy cried, clinging to his arm. "You're all mine."

_"Yes, my pet, I know." He stared over at Nellie, his eyes full of anger. He wasn't going to forgive her for what she'd done to him; he had almost kissed her after all. He belonged to his Lucy, not to some crazy baker who was in love with him._

_And yet..._

_He felt remorse._

_Mrs. Lovett had been there for him since he had started his quest for revenge, and had helped him even though she didn't have to. Lucy hadn't even tried to search for him... or even help him when he had found her. But Nellie was here, helping him, even after he despised her._

_As he leaned down towards Lucy's pale lips, he felt his body shake, and he paused uneasily. His love for his wife hadn't left him, but it seemed, as he looked over at Nellie Lovett's thin form, it was surely shared with someone else now._

--

He couldn't believe himself. He was actually imagining himself, tugging at Mrs. Lovett's pale form, bringing her closer to him... and his lips intaking every inch of her-

No, he couldn't! He had his Lucy, alive and well now. Yet she didn't fill his needs when he kissed her... not like she had so long ago. The Lucy he had married was as dead as the Benjamin she kept calling out to, and he knew that all too well.

"Damn it." He mumbled, wiping a droplet of sweat from his brow.

He knew he shouldn't have said it, because now Lucy was staring at him, her bright eyes shining with tears. Her face was taken aback from the fact that he hadn't kissed her this time. Mrs. Lovett was also staring at him now, her eyes wide.

"Sweeney, weren' you gonna' kiss yeh wifey?" She asked uneasily.

He looked for words to speak back, but all that came out were slight mumbles. His mouth kept opening and closing... but that was all the two had gotten for a reponse.

"Benny-" Lucy whispered, tugging his head down towards her. "Benny Barker."

Sweeney mumbled something to low for her to hear, and she tugged him closer.

"What Benny?"

"Benjamin Barker is dead!" He yelled, pulling out of her grip. "He died a long time ago."

Lucy stepped away from him, her eyes widened from fear. "'ho are you?"

He stared down at her, his face stern and cold. "Sweeney Todd."

"I want me Benny!" Lucy clawed at his arms. "Bring 'im back to mee!"

"'E ISN'T COMING BACK LUCY!" He yelled, spit flying out of his mouth. He gripped the razor at his waist and brought it up closer to him. "He died."

Lucy backed away from him as she caught sight of the silver. "Murderer!"

She took off, heading towards the door to the basement, but Nellie ended up there first. She slammed it shut and blocked Lucy's way out. "I'm sorry love."

"Lemme out! Beadle! Beadle!" She screamed. "Help me!"

Sweeney felt himself shake as he came closer to Lucy.

"HELP ME!" She screamed again.

"Lucy, do you to be with me or not?" He asked, his face inches from hers.

"You're not my Benny..." She whispered. "I want me Benny!"

"So be it." He walked around Lucy, towards Mrs. Lovett, his eyes full of fire. "Nellie."

"Mr. Todd." She stated uneasily. She was afraid that Mr. Todd was finally going to do it, so she braced herself for the impact of the razor across her throat... but it never came.

"Nellie." He pulled an arm around her waist, and tugged her close to his chest. "You're right."

"About wot?" She asked shakily.

"Lucy is dead-" She felt him sob into her hair and she smiled.

"Yes love. She isn't the same ol' wifey yeh married." She looked over at Lucy's trembling form and smiled. "So what shoul' we do with her then, Mr. T?"

Sweeney pulled away from her, a smile across his pale lips. "I know exactly what we can do."

He stared at his Lucy, his heart thumping uneasily, then he took one quick swipe with the razor, quieting her scream before it even escaped her lips.

* * *

**End Note: **_Ehhhhh, well Lucy is dead. Or is she? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!! :3 Review Perlease?_


	5. A Foolish Barber And His Wife

**Author's Note: **_Well I think this is the end. Maybe. Perhaps..._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own._

**_There Was A Barber and His Wife... and she was beautiful..._**

_

* * *

"Nellie." He pulled an arm around her waist, and tugged her close to his chest. "You're right."_

_"About wot?" She asked shakily._

_"Lucy is dead-" She felt him sob into her hair and she smiled. _

_"Yes love. She isn't the same ol' wifey yeh married." She looked over at Lucy's trembling form and smiled. "So what shoul' we do with her then, Mr. T?"_

_Sweeney pulled away from her, a smile across his pale lips. "I know exactly what we can do."_

_He stared at his Lucy, his heart thumping uneasily, then he took one quick swipe with the razor, quieting her scream before it even escaped her lips._

--

Sweeney Todd shook as he watched his wife fall to the floor, blood forming around her once beautiful head. It was done now, everything in his life had no purpose any longer, whether that meant with love, the judge, or anything else.

"Well that ends that then, doesn' it Mr. T?" Nellie whispered, inching closer to him.

"No, not yet." He mumbled, kneeling down to his dead wife. She looked so much like she had those many years ago...

"I suppose we shoul' get 'er in the oven then..." Nellie went to grab her life arms when Sweeney pushed her away. "What-?"

"My task is not yet complete Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney whispered, his eyes full of fire. "I have something more I need to do before I get rid of the evidence."

Mrs. Lovett froze as he came closer to her, grabbing her by the neck, and slamming her into the stone wall behind her. She tried not to scream as his lips crashed onto her neck, and yet... she didn't know he wasn't killing her.

"Calm down." He cooed into her ear. "I'm finishing what I started."

He kissed up her neck until he had reached her lips. Pausing, he stared at them, they're paleness and poutedness, taking in the beauty and sheer bliss of them, then he consumed them with his own mouth. She started to breathe raggedly as he kissed her harder, and as her hands tangled in his hair, he knew this was the opportune moment.

"Sweeney-" She breathed.

"Yes, Nellie." He stated, gripping onto the blade attached to his belt. "Farewell, my pet."

It took her too long to realize what he was doing before it had already been done.

She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything, nothing except feel the pain that was burning from the wound in her neck. She reached out to him, but then felt her breathing began to subside... until everything was gone. Nellie Lovett was as dead as Lucy Barker.

"I'll never love you, you liar." Sweeney spat down at her, wiping the blood from his hands. "All I ever wanted was for my beautiful Lucy to rest with no more misery... in a far better place than I will reside."

Sweeney Todd looked down at both of the figures, the delicate blood surrounding their pale bodies. He smiled; and then took one last slice, silencing the Demon Barber of Fleet Street once and for all.

Benjamin Barker was a dead man; and now Sweeney Todd had joined him.

* * *

**End Note: **_Ummm do you get it? He loved Lucy and Lovett, but both needed to die. Lucy most of all, because she was miserable. Ehhh nevermind._


	6. Learn Forgiveness and TRY to Forget

**Author's Note: **_Hello! You al thought this was over didn't you? This was a spur of the moment I guess since I didn't like how the other one had ended, so read on and tell me if you want it to end here, or continue on more._

**Disclaimer: **_Ummmm I own I razor... but not one like Sweeney's._

_

* * *

"Yes, Nellie." He stated, gripping onto the blade attached to his belt. "Farewell, my pet."_

_It took her too long to realize what he was doing before it had already been done._

_She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything, nothing except feel the pain that was burning from the wound in her neck. She reached out to him, but then felt her breathing began to subside... until everything was gone. Nellie Lovett was as dead as Lucy Barker._

_"I'll never love you, you liar." Sweeney spat down at her, wiping the blood from his hands. "All I ever wanted was for my beautiful Lucy to rest with no more misery... in a far better place than I will reside."_

_Sweeney Todd looked down at both of the figures, the delicate blood surrounding their pale bodies. He smiled; and then took one last slice, silencing the Demon Barber of Fleet Street once and for all._

_Benjamin Barker was a dead man; and now Sweeney Todd had joined him._

* * *

**There was a barber and his wife, And she was beautiful. **

**A foolish barber and his wife.**

**She was his reason and his life, And she was beautful.**

**And She was virtuous.**

**And he was-**

**Naive.**

It was strange.

Every memory he had surpressed of Lucy had sprung forth in his mind at that exact moment, when the blade reached his throat, and for once in his life, Sweeney felt afraid. Beautiful and pale... her face shown before him in moments he barely even remembered anymore. But the one thing that made a knot tie in his chest was when they had moved into their apartment... and Nellie Lovett stood smiling at him. She looked so much more miserable behind that smile...

Why, of all times, was he thinking of her again?

Then the last sight of his wife... that day in the market flashed before his eyes and he felt time freeze; and for the first time in his life, Sweeney Todd took note of the judge awing at his wife, hidden from plain view, and the pathetic and grubby Beadle inching away from him snickering...

Then he watched himself get clubbed in the back of the head and be dragged away for something he didn't do.

And the anger rose again because his purpose was not yet complete.

**The Judge.**

Why did he do all of that?

--

--

--

Because had it all really happened in the first place?

It had to of; the pain in his throat and the slice across it...

Is that even there?

--

As he reached his hand up to his throat in the darkness, he felt nothing... no sting, and certainly not a slice. Had that meant he had imagined killing them? Killing himself?

The answer could only be found one way or another.

...

He pulled out one of the razors, one his beautiful friends, and plunged it deep inside his stomach... and before he felt the pain, he heard the splatter of rain again; and he stepped out of his shop, staring at it.

"What in the world-"

"Mr. T?"

"Benjamin..."

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed; he didn't mean too, but as his eyes shot open and he realized he was in his shop again, he felt himself breathe a little lighter. "What is happening to me?"

"Mr. T, I heard yeh yell, is everythin' all right?" Mrs. Lovett's tiny frame showed up in the doorway and he felt himself shake again.

_'This has to be a dream, Or I wouldn't be feeling this way when I look at her...'_ He pondered to himself, not answering her question.

"Mr. T?"

He stood and walked over to her, his eyes glazed over from lack of sleep, and she felt herself shake. "Mrs. Lovett, you look quite nice."

"T-thank yeh."

Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her neck, then up it to reach her lips. He kissed her long and hard, and pushed her against the wall so she couldn't escape him; and he felt her shake under his touch.

As they finally pulled away from each other he smiled uneasily. "Nellie, when I wake up from this... don't expect me to love you."

She pulled back away from him, her face wary. "Mr. T, you are awake."

Then the door to the shop opened, and in walked the beggar woman.

* * *

**End Note: **_Sooooo there you have it. I suppose it kind of sucks, but hey, you guys can tell me what you think in reviews. That is what they are for, right? Happy Late 4th Of July!_


	7. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**_ Now lookie here people... I know the whole dream thing sucked, but it will get better, because I am continuing this story so it will be way longer. Everyone has bad dreams... even Sweeney Todd. I got the idea after watching The Secret Window. Ehhh that movie still gives me the creeps really badly. But yes I AM continuing this story. Please review and enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd or any characters within it._

**_And Though I'll Think Of You, I Guess, Until The Day I Die..._**

_

* * *

_

He stood and walked over to her, his eyes glazed over from lack of sleep, and she felt herself shake. "Mrs. Lovett, you look quite nice."

_"T-thank yeh." _

_Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her neck, then up it to reach her lips. He kissed her long and hard, and pushed her against the wall so she couldn't escape him; and he felt her shake under his touch._

_As they finally pulled away from each other he smiled uneasily. "Nellie, when I wake up from this... don't expect me to love you."_

_She pulled back away from him, her face wary. "Mr. T, you are awake."_

_Then the door to the shop opened, and in walked the beggar woman._

* * *

Sweeney Todd was confused. More confused than he had ever been in his life.

He was having some serious deja vu issues... and it was making him insane.

He chuckled lightly as his thoughts.

_'More insane,'_ He had corrected.

Mrs. Lovett had frozen at the sight at the old beggar woman, and Sweeney knew well enough why. It was his Lucy, wasn't it? Or had that been all his imagination?

"Benny Barker..." The beggar woman whispered. "I need my Benny."

"Lucy..." He stated. "Bloody hell, what has become of me."

"Mr. T, I can explain!" Mrs. Lovett frantically tried. "She poisened 'erself and went insane! I thought i' was only for the best!"

He ignored her protests as he gripped Lucy's fragile arm in his hand. "My love."

"Benjamin!" Lucy exclaimed, clinging to his arm. "My Benny lives!"

Sweeney narrowed his eyes and tugged his wife close to himself. "No love, he is gone."

"Wot?" Lucy mumbled, pulling herself away from him.

"Mr. T, your Lucy is dead! This woman isn' the same ol' one yeh married!" Mrs. Lovett searched frantically for the words she wanted to speak to save herself, but everything began coming out in mumbles. "Mr. T I love you, please!"

"Calm down Nellie." Sweeney spoke. "I'm not going to kill you this time."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "This time?"

Sweeney ignored her words and stared down at Lucy's trembling form. She looked so different... so much more pale, and so much more disgusting. She had spent almost fifteen years on the streets, and god only knew what was wrong with her.

But that wasn't the problem.

She wasn't the same when he looked into her eyes. She wasn't filled with anything anymore, except the emptiness when she spoke his name. The arsenic had caused everything she had once known, to dissappear.

Including himself.

"Lucy Barker?"

She nodded. "Benjamin Barker?"

Sweeney shook his head. "No. He is dead, love."

Frowning, Lucy stepped away from him. "I don't want you, I want you to bring me my Benny!"

"I can't. And you Lucy..." Sweeney garbbed the back of her neck and exposed the thing flesh of the front of it. "Why did you try to kill yourself? You left poor Johanna all alone-"

"I left 'er with the witch!" She pointed towards Nellie's thin form. "But she sent 'er away!"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "No, not at all! The Beadle came an' took 'er from me and Albert the night she poisened 'erself."

"Liar! Liar!"

"You still left Johanna, with no intentions of coming back." Sweeney clenched his hand around his wife's throat, anger dangerously rising in his eyes. "My Lucy would never have done that."

"Lemme go, crazy ol' demon!" Lucy screamed, clawing at his hands.

"No." He simply stated, clinging his hand tighter around her delicate throat. "Johanna is stuck with that vile judge now, because you were too much of a fool to come back to your daughter after you were raped!"

"'ow did you know I was..." Lucy whispered.

"Because once upon a time, I was Benjamin Barker." Sweeney growled. "But he's been gone for over fifteen years, Lucy. He isn't going to come back, and obviously neither are you."

Nellie stared in awe at the barbers harsh words. She imagined all hell would have broken loose the moment he had found out Lucy was alive... but he seemed more angry at his wife than at her.

"Wot are you doin'?" Lucy asked as Sweeney grabbed his razor from his belt.

"Helping you, love." Sweeney whispered, exposing her neck once again.

"W-wait." Nellie managed to mutter before he took the swipe of the blade across his wife's throat. "Will this truly make yeh happy, Mr. T?"

He lowered the razor and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Everything yeh've lived for since yeh were deported, was fo' _'er_. If yeh do this Mr. Todd, everything yeh knew before will have no purpose." Nellie couldn't believe her own words... she was protecting the very woman who stood between her and Mr. Todd now.

"She isn't my wife anymore, Nellie." He whispered, staring at his wife's lifeless eyes. "And if I let her go now, she'll go straight to the Beadle."

Nellie walked closer to him, gripping his arm tightly. "Yeh can't just kill 'er."

Sweeney closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Nellie's hand on his bare arm. "Fine. You're in charge of watching over her and making sure she doesn't leave."

He released his grip on Lucy and walked away from her, the anger still bubbling inside of him. "I need to get to the judge still."

"To free Johanna." Nellie whispered, grabbing Lucy's arm. "Come on now, let's get yeh cleaned up."

As Nellie left his shop, Sweeney felt himself begin to calm down. He had his Lucy back now, but everything she was before was gone... she wasn't the same person, just like him. What he didn't understand, was why Mrs. Lovett insisted on protecting her. She had hated Lucy from the beginning, hadn't she?

_"Mr. T I love you, please!"_

She had finally said it to him... hadn't she? What did it matter when he had his supposed "deceased" wife in the house? He was still married.

"Bloody hell. What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

**End Note: **_Perlease review and tell me what you think? Lucy is going to live with them... ahhh! This should be more interesting than I imagined. Oh and off topic, I watched From Hell yesterday. Anyone else seen it? Jack the Ripper... creepy dude :8_


	8. I Feel You Lucy

**Author's Note: **_Well, I told you I would update before I leave for camp. This will be the last update for at least a week. So look out after next Saturday, okay? I just posted my own stories on f i c t i o n p r e s s. :3 It makes me happy. I'll put the link on my profile so you can read them._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd._

_**It's Man Devouring Man, My Dear...**_

* * *

_He released his grip on Lucy and walked away from her, the anger still bubbling inside of him. "I need to get to the judge still."_

_"To free Johanna." Nellie whispered, grabbing Lucy's arm. "Come on now, let's get yeh cleaned up."_

_As Nellie left his shop, Sweeney felt himself begin to calm down. He had his Lucy back now, but everything she was before was gone... she wasn't the same person, just like him. What he didn't understand, was why Mrs. Lovett insisted on protecting her. She had hated Lucy from the beginning, hadn't she?_

_"Mr. T I love you, please!"_

_She had finally said it to him... hadn't she? What did it matter when he had his supposed "deceased" wife in the house? He was still married._

_"Bloody hell. What am I supposed to do now?"_

* * *

Nellie didn't even know where to begin.

Lucy Barker was an absolute disgusting mess, and smelled so horrible, that Nellie couldn't stand close to her without bile rising in her throat.

"Dearie, yeh know yeh smell somethin' awful, right?" She mumbled.

Lucy just blinked at her, still fazed from the shock of the razor that had been so near to her throat.

"Mr. T was just angry, thas all." Nellie choked out as she began removing Lucy's dirty dress. "Yeh're lucky I saved yeh."

Lucy just blinked again in response.

"Oh yeh're hopeless."

When Nellie had finally removed the dress from her body, Nellie took notice to the many bruises across Lucy's body. She didn't mean to stare at her, but there so many... and some more recent than others.

"Wot?" Lucy mumbled, covering her exposed breasts with her arms.

"So yeh do 'ave some dignity left in yeh after all." Nellie supressed a laugh and pointed towards the bath water in the tub beside her. "Can yeh scrub yehself or do yeh need me 'elp?"

"I donno," Lucy whispered, moving herself into the bath water. "I donno."

Nellie smiled lightly. "Then I'll 'elp yeh anyway."

* * *

Sweeny Todd sighed as he sat in the chair in his shop. He couldn't believe himself... he hadn't killed her? But why? Her or Lovett... he let them both live.

"Ah, what the hell is wrong with me, showing _pity_ for them."

The bell on the door made a soft _tinkle_ and opened lightly. Sweeney felt himself turn and he ended up coming face to face with Toby's small frame. Sweeney had almost forgotten the boy was still here.

"Mr. Todd, where is mum?" Toby asked, staying close to the door.

"Taking care of me wife." He spat. "Bathing 'er in the basement, I believe."

"Wife, sir?"

Sweeney narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Toby let out a soft sigh of relief and Sweeney cocked his head to the side lightly. "For a second there sir, I thought yeh meant you'd married mum."

"No." Sweeney pointed to the door. "Now go, fetch yehself a bottle of gin and let me be."

Toby nodded and ran out of the shop.

"That boy is gonna be the death o' me." He muttered, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"Um, Mr. T?"

He heard the door to the shop open for a second time, and he looked up.

"She's clean now." Nellie whispered, her eyes glowing full of anger as Lucy walked into the room.

Her face was still sunken and scarred, but she looked... presentable. Her skin was creamy and pale, but he could tell the hint of bruises that layered around her exposed neck, and the fact that she hadn't worn a corset since she'd been with him. Mrs. Lovett had tied that thing so tight that Lucy's breasts were about to pop out any moment. But she looked somewhat the same as she had before he had left... and her hair was yellow again...

"L-Lucy." He muttered, stepping close to her.

She flinched as he caressed her cheek softly. "Crazy ol' demon barber."

He pulled his hand back, the sting of her words lingering in his ears. "Get her out of her."

"B-but she wanted to come up 'ere-"

"Get her out of here NOW!" Sweeney yelled, and Lucy scrambled out the door.

"Mr. Todd!" Nellie screamed, following Lucy out of the door. "All she wanted ter do was see yeh again."

"I don't care. All I am is a demon barber, and that's all I'll ever be to 'er." He spat back. "I'm going to kill the Beadle and the judge, and then my purpose in life will be fullfilled."

Mrs. Lovett ignored his words as she ran after Lucy. She had already reached the bottom of the stairs and was attempting to run out into the street, when a hand grabbed her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh Toby, thank goodness." Nellie whispered as she reached Lucy. "Can yeh look after 'er an' make sure she doesn' leave me shop?"

"Um, sure mum." Toby smiled, and lead Lucy inside by her arm.

Nellie meanwhile, needed to have a little chat with Mr. Todd.

* * *

"Dammit." Sweeney whispered, sitting back in his chair.

"Mr. T, I need to talk to yeh." Nellie whispered from outside of his door.

"Wot is it?" He mumbled back. "You said you would watch Lucy..."

"Toby 'as 'er." She stepped into the shop and stared at him, hurt across her pale features. "Why do yeh have to act like that to 'er?"

"That thing is not my wife."

"But she was once," She kneeled beside him and pressed her hand onto his pale arm. "Look Mr. T, yeh've been doin' all this stuff fer 'er, and are yeh really gonna' throw it all away now?"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Nellie." Sweeney pulled his arm away and held his hand against his forehead. "I don't know about anything anymore."

"Wot do yo mean?" She asked, looking up at him.

He averted his gaze from the window and straight into her eyes. "Nellie, I need you."

* * *

**End Note: **_Well there you have it. Please read and review. It would really make me smile. :3_


	9. By The Sea

**Author's Note: **_I am baaack. I am so glad to have my computer (even if it's slow) back. I missed you guys and typing. So please read on even though it is really short. The next chapter will be longer._

**Dislaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd._

**_Oooh Mr. Todd, I'm So 'Appy..._**

_

* * *

"Toby 'as 'er." She stepped into the shop and stared at him, hurt across her pale features. "Why do yeh have to act like that to 'er?"_

_"That thing is not my wife."_

_"But she was once," She kneeled beside him and pressed her hand onto his pale arm. "Look Mr. T, yeh've been doin' all this stuff fer 'er, and are yeh really gonna' throw it all away now?"_

_"I don't know what to do anymore, Nellie." Sweeney pulled his arm away and held his hand against his forehead. "I don't know about anything anymore."_

_"Wot do yo mean?" She asked, looking up at him._

_He averted his gaze from the window and straight into her eyes. "Nellie, I need you."_

* * *

She froze, letting his words sink into her head. He had just told her he needed her... for the first time in a lifetime.

"M-Mr. T, wot are yeh talkin' about? Yeh need Lucy, not me..." She stammered, stepping back from him.

"No." He whispered. "You've been here for me. You're the one who keeps helping me when I don't ask for it. You're the only one who hasn't given up on me."

"Wull, I know that... but still. Lucy is yer wife!" Nellie mumbled, her body shaking.

"I didn't say I loved you, Nellie."

She froze, seeing the smirk across his face as he mocked her. She was angry, because she had let him toy with her emotions... and she let him trick her into thinking he needed her like _that_.

"Sweeney Todd, just because yeh 'ave every capability of killin' me 'ere and now, I will not stand fer the way yeh talk down ter me! It's like I'm a piece er trash that yeh can toy with!" She yelled, pointing accusingly as him. "Yeh know perfectly well I've been in love with yeh since I've known yeh, and you use that as an advantage ter make me do wot you want me to!"

"Nellie, calm down." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

"I will not!" She screamed. "I'm tired of no one carin' about wot _I_ want!"

"You've never told me anything you've wanted, Nellie."

She dropped her hand away from him and stared at him for a moment. He was right... she never had told him what she had wanted. She had no right to be yelling at him like this... not until she at least told him what she wanted from him.

"I-I want a real life, Mr. Todd. One away from Fleet Street." She whispered. "I want a life by the sea... where I don't 'ave to worry about nothin' but livin' a 'appy life with the one tha' I love."

"You want to live with me?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm a _murderous_ barber. I'm not the same person you fell in love with, Nellie."

"I know." She looked at him, her eyes stinging with tears. "But I still love yeh."

He watched as the tears fell from her eyes and onto her pale face, and he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for her misery. All he ever did was complain about the judge not coming to his shop, and how his Lucy was truly gone. It was his fault she was miserable.

"I-I'm sorry, Nellie." He spoke so low, she barely heard him.

Her head shot up as he wrapped her up in a strong embrace. "I's not yeh're fault dearie."

"Actually it is." He pulled his face away from her hair and smiled lightly at her. "A life by the sea, hm?"

"Yeh." She smiled back, feeling her stomach churn at the sight of his grin. "All I ever wanted, love."

"Perhaps I could give you that much." He pulled his arms away and grabbed one her hands. "But I still don't love you."

She looked down at the ground, her stomach dropping. "Thas alright. At least yeh care."

Seeing her disappointment, Sweeney leaned closer to her face, making sure to let his hot breath fall on her lips. "Of course I do. I'm not completely incapable of that, at least."

Nellie's knee's buckled, but she managed to hold her composure for another smile. "I know that much, Mr. T."

"You should go take care of Lucy now, before Toby passes out for the night."

She nodded and turned away.

"Nellie?" He asked before she opened the door.

"Wot is it?" She said, turning to face him.

Instead of speaking, he swept closer to her, making sure to brush his lips ever so softly against hers in a light kiss. He felt her try to give into his lips, but he pulled back before she could do anything of the sort.

"Good night." He turned away from her and heard the door slam shut, then he felt the tears sting his eyes. "And farewell."

* * *

**End Note: **_Chapter Ten Will Be Up SOOOOOOOOOOOOON. :3 Reviews are loveee._


	10. Running Away

**Author's Note: **_Two chapters in one day :3 I rock. I rock. :3 I hope you like it._

**Dislaimer: **_I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sadly..._

**_Ladies, My lord, Are Weak..._**

_

* * *

_

_"You should go take care of Lucy now, before Toby passes out for the night."_

_She nodded and turned away._

_"Nellie?" He asked before she opened the door._

_"Wot is it?" She said, turning to face him._

_Instead of speaking, he swept closer to her, making sure to brush his lips ever so softly against hers in a light kiss. He felt her try to give into his lips, but he pulled back before she could do anything of the sort._

_"Good night." He turned away from her and heard the door slam shut, then he felt the tears sting his eyes. "And farewell."_

_

* * *

_

Nellie awoke the next morning, face to face with a disgusting growth. It of course, belonged to Lucy Barker. As she pushed herself out of bed, she couldn't help but replay the scenario that had happened with Mr. Todd last night. He had kissed her again... lightly, but he had done it intentionaly... because he wanted too.

"Bloody 'ell, this is confusin'." She whispered, walking out of her bedroom and to the pie shop.

As she reached her shop, she smiled at the sight of Toby passed out at the booth, another bottle of gin in his hands. Her main concern though, was seeing if Mr. Todd was alright since last night. She knew how moody he could be after... **intimate** moments.

She felt herself blush at the word.

And as she walked up the stairs to the barber's shop, she couldn't help but feel hopeful that he was going to continue to be like this to her. But as she opened the door to the shop, she noticed that the barber wasn't there... and neither were his razors.

_

* * *

_

Sweeney Todd was lost...

He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he needed to get out of that crazy house before he actually did fall in love with Nellie Lovett.

"Wot am I doing, just running away?" Sweeney stopped walking for a minute and slammed his fist into the wall beside him. "Wot purpose do I have if I just run away?"

"Mr. Todd, is that you?" A voice behind him whispered, and he stiffened slightly.

"Anthony..." He whispered.

"Why are you wandering the streets? Shouldn't you be with that nice lady who has the pie shop below your establishment?" Anthony asked, stepping beside the barber.

"I needed to get out of there."

"May I ask why?"

Sweeney sighed and faced the boy. "My wife is living with us right now, and I'm not sure I can be with the two of them in the same house."

"That is a bit of a mess, hm?" Anthony smiled lightly. "I'm not having much luck with figuring out how to save that girl Johanna, either."

"You need to get her far out of London." Sweeney whispered, gripping his razor within his coat. "Before it destroys the both of you."

"I planned on that from the start, Mr. Todd. I just wish I could help you with your love troubles like you've tried to help me."

"They aren't love troubles." He grumbled.

"You've been living with that baker woman for so long... and she's been there so long, that you've developed feelings for her. I know you don't want to admit it, but it's true." Anthony smiled and began to turn away from Sweeney. "I need to get back to the Judge's house, to see Johanna again."

As Anthony walked away, Sweeney felt himself sigh deeply.

He **hated** being proved wrong.

_

* * *

_

Nellie was frantic. Night had already fallen, and Mr. Todd hadn't returned home.

"Wot if the Beadle caught 'im?" Nellie paced back in forth in the barbers shop, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "Wot if I _drove_ 'im off ter do somethin' stupid!"

As Nellie continued to yell and scream about Mr. Todd's absence, she took no note to the fact that he had just entered the barber shop and was standing directly behind her.

"Wot if I neva' get ter 'old 'im again? Wot if I neva get ter kiss those lips... Or even see 'is smilin' face-" She whispered.

"Nellie, you've been doing this for hours, 'aven't you?" Sweeney muttered, holding his forehead.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to face him, her pale complexion now crimson.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. T, tha' all came out way wrong." She mumbled as he set the box of razors down on the dresser near him.

"Nellie, stop lying to me." Sweeney growled. "That didn't get you very far before_."_"I was so afraid when yeh left that yeh wouldn't come ter me..." She whispered. "I don't want ter lose yeh, Sweeney."

"I wasn't, in all honesty, going to come back. I was prepared to go as far away from here as I could, but I decided to give something a try before I leave." Sweeney backed himself so close to Nellie, that her breasts were touching his chest. "I can't lie to meself anymore."

"A-about wot?" Nellie breathed as his lips came closer to hers.

"About how I'm in love with you, Nellie Lovett," Sweeney gripped her hands and whispered lightly in her ear. "And how much I want you."

* * *

**End Note: **_It get's better after this. I can't write lemons... so I won't do one... ehhh I may do something leading to one... but not one itself. Reviews are love._


	11. Wholesome and Pure

**Author's Note: **_Ehhhh, I'm not fond of the "scene" in this chapter... but tell me what you think._

**Dislaimer: **_DON'T OWN_

**_Mrs. Lovett, You're A Bloody Wonder, Eminintly Practical And Yet Approppriate As Always..._**

_

* * *

_

_"Um, I'm sorry Mr. T, tha' all came out way wrong." She mumbled as he set the box of razors down on the dresser near him._

_"Nellie, stop lying to me." Sweeney growled. "That didn't get you very far before."_

_"I was so afraid when yeh left that yeh wouldn't come ter me..." She whispered. "I don't want ter lose yeh, Sweeney."_

_"I wasn't, in all honesty, going to come back. I was prepared to go as far away from here as I could, but I decided to give something a try before I leave." Sweeney backed himself so close to Nellie, that her breasts were touching his chest. "I can't lie to meself anymore."_

_"A-about wot?" Nellie breathed as his lips came closer to hers._

_"About how I'm in love with you, Nellie Lovett," Sweeney gripped her hands and whispered lightly in her ear. "And how much I want you."_

_

* * *

_

Nellie felt like her heart was going to literally burst out of her chest. Sweeney Todd had just told her that he loved her; that he wanted her. But did he want her the way she was imagining?

"Is tha' true Mr. Todd, or are yeh tryin' ter trick me again?" She whispered, pulling her hands free from his grasp.

"I just told you that I loved you, foolish woman! Don't you understand how hard this is for me?" Sweeney growled, caressing her face lightly. "Lucy is still in the house and yet here I am, confessing feelings for you that god only knows how long I have had!"

"Woll yeh knew perfectly well I was gonna' wait ferever if I had ter fer yeh!" Nellie yelled back. "Yeh've known fer so long tha' I love yeh, yeh coulda told me this at any moment!"

"But I couldn't!"

Nellie pushed his hand away from her face and crossed her arms across her chest uneasily. "Yeh still feel attached ter Lucy."

Sweeney's eyes fell to the floor as he nodded lightly. "She's still my wife..."

"She thinks yer a bloody crazy murderer!" Nellie yelled, touching his arm softly.

"I am a bloody crazy **murderer**, Nellie." Sweeney sneered and she shook her head.

"I still think yeh're the most amazin' man I've ever met." She smiled lightly and pulled her arms around him. "Murderer or not."

He stared at her for a moment, not believing she could actually love him for who he truly was... but then he remembered everything she had done for him since he'd returned home, and he smiled lightly.

"Now, Mr. T, in wot way exactly did yeh mean yeh wanted me?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Sweeney grabbed her arms again and pushed her lightly against the wall, a grin across his lips. "In every way possible."

And as he took her mouth with his, and began to fumble with the layers of clothing she was trapped in, he felt wholesome... more than he had in a very long time. And he watched as her eyes glowed with the desire that had been so deeply buried within her long before he had become Sweeney Todd, and he couldn't help but smile even larger. Nellie Lovett was finally getting everything she'd wished for for well over fifteen years.

* * *

Nellie awoke the next morning to the soft sounds of Sweeney Todd's breathing in her ear. At first, it scared her, because the memories of what had happened last night hadn't popped into her mind yet, and she thought, absentmindedly, that she'd forced herself into his bed. But then, moments later, everything came back to her in a delightful rush. It had started in his shop... and somehow managed to end in his room. She couldn't remember how it had happened, because the pleasure had been far too great for her to worry about anything else.

"Mm." She stretched her arms over her head, and snuck a quick glance at Sweeney's slumbering form. "I love you."

She didn't mean for it to come out so loud, but obviousley Sweeney was a light sleeper.

"The feeling is mutual, love."

She smiled as he sat up beside her. "Was all of tha' even real?"

He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly on her forehead. "More real than anything I've ever known."

Nellie smiled at him as he got out of the bed, and began to redress himself. "Wot are the plans for today, Mr. T?"

"I'm in a good mood today, Nellie... perhaps I'll take a break from shaving costumers today, and help you in the pie shop."

"Thas gonna' be interestin'." She whispered.

"Are you saying I can't bake?" He narrowed his eyes as he began to button up his shirt.

"Somethin' like tha'."

As he finished his shirt and began pulling up his pants, he mumbled something lightly under his breath.

"Wot was that?" Nellie asked, removing herself from the bed.

"I said that you're an insolent prick who thinks she's the only one in the world who can make good pies."

"Tha' was rude," She whispered, wrapping the blanket around herself. "An' after I was nice enough teh forgive yeh fer last night."

"What did I say to upset you?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yer still attached ter Lucy."

The words stung in his chest as she spoke them because he knew evey part of them were true; yet he didn't feel remorse for sleeping with Nellie. The true Lucy Barker was dead... and the woman downstairs sleeping on the couch was only the shell of the person she once was. And as he kissed Nellie, long and hard, he knew there was only one way to deal with this situation anymore...

**One of them had to _die_.**

* * *

**End Note: **_Reviews are extreme love! Tell me what you think... ehh I tried to make it as less lemony as I could. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. :"3_


	12. Incapabilities

**Author's Note: **_Well, after the last chapter... it feels good to be back into **my** writing styles again. :3 read on and enjoy dears._

**Dislaimer: **_I do not own the splendidness of Sweeney Todd_

**_Did yeh come in fer a pie sir...?_**

_

* * *

___

"I said that you're an insolent prick who thinks she's the only one in the world who can make good pies."

"Tha' was rude," She whispered, wrapping the blanket around herself. "An' after I was nice enough teh forgive yeh fer last night."

"What did I say to upset you?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yer still attached ter Lucy."

The words stung in his chest as she spoke them because he knew evey part of them were true; yet he didn't feel remorse for sleeping with Nellie. The true Lucy Barker was dead... and the woman downstairs sleeping on the couch was only the shell of the person she once was. And as he kissed Nellie, long and hard, he knew there was only one way to deal with this situation anymore...

****

_One of them had to die._

_

* * *

_

The following day, everything seemed to be as normal as ever... except for the fact that Sweeney Todd was in the bakehouse making pies. Or at least... that was what Nellie hoped he was trying to make.

"Wot, in 'eavens name are yeh doin', love?" Nellie mumbled as he attemped to roll out some dough onto the dirty countertop.

"I, my _pet_, am trying to make a pie. What does it look like I'm doing?" He scowled, as flour shot into his face, temporarily blinding him.

"It looks like yer trying ter make something... but I'm not so sure it's gonna' end up as a pie." Nellie pulled the rolling pin from his hands and set it down beside her. "Yeh need ter knead the dough through yer 'ands an' make sure tha' it's good n' mixed before yeh roll i' out."

"And then what?" He asked, annoyance flashing across his face.

"Then yeh can roll i' out and start makin' the crust." She smiled and handed the rolling pin back to him. "Maybe yeh shoul' stick with shavin' dearie... it suits yeh better."

"You think I'm completely incapable of making a stupid insignificant little pie?" Sweeney yelled, dropping the rolling pin. "I'm sorry I haven't spent fifteen years of my life wasting away making pies! I'm sorry I don't have your expert mindset when it comes to pie baking!"

Nellie stared at him, tears threatening to encase her eyes. "Do yeh really mean tha'?"

He sucked in a deep breath and though about the words he had absentmindedly yelled at her and shook his head. "Ah, Nellie, look I'm sorry."

"I's okay love, I know yer temper is a lil' high." She smiled at him and gripped her hand onto his. "I still love yeh."

He smiled back and leaned down to press his lips softly onto hers when a shriek behind them made them both jump.

"Witch! Witch! Geh away frum me Benny!" Lucy screetched, pointing her finger at Nellie.

"Lucy..." Sweeney whispered, staring at his wife. He hadn't seen her since the incident the other night... the one that had lead Nellie straight to his bedroom.

"He isn' yer Benny anymore, crazy ol' hag!" Nellie yelled back. She knew she was taking a risk, yelling back to her, but she was willing to take it if it meant defending her and Sweeney's love for each other. "Yeh said it yerself!"

"Nellie, please. There's no use in arguin' with someone already dead." Sweeney growled, his eyes narrowing. "I know what has to happen... I just don't know what to do about it."

"Wot are yeh talkin' about, love?" Nellie asked, confusion spreading across her face.

Sweeney looked over at her, and that was when she noticed the tears. "She has to die."

"'Aven' we alrady talked about this, Mr. T?" Nellie pleaded. "Yer only sposed ter the judge an' the Beadle."

"I have to pick one of the two of you... and I ended up picking you, Nellie!" Sweeney yelled. "I gave up my own wife for you!"

"Yeh, yeh did this all fer us?" She whispered.

"Every bit o' it." He gripped the razor at his belt and began to pull it out. "Lucy, love, this is it."

"N-no!" She yelled, but before Sweeney fully pulled out his razor, a costumer had just walked into the door of the pie shop...

And his name, happened to be **Judge Turpin**.

* * *

**End Note: **_The next chapter is going to be longer. So expect a little while before I update next... plus I'm going to Warped Tour soon... hehe. So I won't update the day of or before. Reviews are love :3_


	13. Revenge Is Best Scalding Hot

**Author's Note: **_Two chapters in one day... **again**! I really don't have much of a life... do I? Please read on and enjoy. :3_

**Dislaimer: **_I do not own the splendidness of Sweeney Todd_

**_The Years No Doubt Have Changed Me Sir..._**

* * *

__

"'Aven' we alrady talked about this, Mr. T?" Nellie pleaded. "Yer only sposed ter the judge an' the Beadle."

"I have to pick one of the two of you... and I ended up picking you, Nellie!" Sweeney yelled. "I gave up my own wife for you!"

"Yeh, yeh did this all fer us?" She whispered.

"Every bit o' it." He gripped the razor at his belt and began to pull it out. "Lucy, love, this is it."

"N-no!" She yelled, but before Sweeney fully pulled out his razor, a costumer had just walked into the door of the pie shop...

And his name, happened to be **Judge Turpin**.

* * *

"What are you doing to that woman, sir?" The judge asked, his voice thick with smugness.

Sweeney managed to shove the glinting object back into his pocket before Turpin could see what he had actually been _planning_ to do. "Why nothing, good judge."

Nellie stared at him, letting the venom in his words ring through his ears. He was pissed beyond belief; whether it was because he hadn't gotten to kill Lucy, or because the man who had made his life hell had just walked into her kitchen, she didn't know.

"Then why was this woman yelling?"

"She isn' right in 'er 'ead, sir." Nellie said with a weak smile.

"Then shouldn't you send her off to Bedlam? Is it really alright for a mentally ill person to stay in a home with a barber and a baker?" Turpin spat back, his gaze lingering on Nellie.

"We keep a good eye on her." Sweeney said with a growl. "Now what can I help you with today? Did you come for a pie... or perhaps even a shave?"

The judge removed his slimey gaze from Nellie and managed to meet the barber's eyes half-heartedly. "I came for a shave, barber."

"Ah good, I haven't had a costumer all day." Sweeney whispered, giving the judge a light push towards the door. "My shop is at the top of the stairs. I'll be up in a moment."

The judge eyed him cautiously, but eventually gave in and headed up the grimy stairs toward his shop.

Sweeney felt a grin spread across his face as Nellie grabbed his hand softly.

"This is it, love." She whispered.

"Everything I've suffered for... for what he did to my Lucy and Johanna..." Sweeney gripped the razor at his side. "It all will be avenged tonight."

He looked over at Nellie and felt a smaller smile hit his lips. As he leaned over and pressed his lips softly onto hers, he felt his stomach churn in delight. He was in love and he was about to get his revenge... nothing could be much better than this.

* * *

Sweeney could tell from the moment he stepped into his shop, that the judge was getting impatient with him.

"Sorry about the wait." Sweeney mumbled, pulling his razor from it's case. "My landlady needed me to help her with something before I attended to you."

"As long as you live up to your expectation, _barber_ I don't care. Make this quick and clean."

Sweeney grinned. "But of course."

As he began to lather Turpin's face and neck with the soft shaving cream, he felt joy overtake his body. Everything was going to end here and now.

"That landlady of yours is quite a looker, isn't she barber?" The comment shook Sweeney for a moment, and he felt the joy be firmly replaced by anger.

"My name is Sweeney Todd, good sir, and that woman is quite gorgeous." He gritted his teeth, keeping back the urge to slit his throat then and there.

"Well Mr. Todd, if she's unavailable, perhaps she would be interested in paying a visit to my house...?" The judge whispered, closing his eyes as Sweeney brough the razor to the side of his cheek.

"I don't think she would, _sir_." Sweeney growled, bringing the razor quickly down to the judge's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Turpin yelled, attempting to stand.

"Revenge is a dish best served scalding hot, _Judge Turpin_." Sweeney growled as he pulled the razor across his throat. "Benjamin Barker is back to revenge everyone in his family who's been tormented to hell by you!"

The judge replied with a soft gurgle, but was soon silenced as death crept upon his body. Judge Turpin was a dead man... and Sweeney Todd realized, he still didn't feel complete. He had forgotten a dire detail... and as he watched the body of the man who had destroyed his life drop down into the basement, he remembered it with ease.

The Beadle needed to die as well.

* * *

Nellie smiled as Sweeney walked back into her shop, not but an hour later.

"I take it yeh did away with 'im then?" She asked, setting the dough in her hand down onto the countertop.

"Yes." He stated, sitting down in the booth across from her.

"Wot's the matter, love?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"I still have to get to the Beadle... and I still need to do something with Lucy..." Sweeney looked around the bakehouse frantically. "Where is she?"

"I's okay. I locked 'er up in me room." Nellie layed her head on his shoulder and sighed uneasily. "I love yeh."

"I know," He answered with a smile. "But you know wot else I know you love?"

Nellie looked at him curiously before he plundered his lips hungrily onto hers. She felt herself gasp as he nibbled her lip lightly, and she couldn't help but tangle her fingers through his hair greedily. He pulled her closer to his chest and flet him shake from the lack of air and entoxity of the kiss. Finally, he pulled away breathlessly and smiled.

"That," She breathed, looking up at him with hungry eyes. "And so much more."

* * *

**End Note: **_Psssssssst. Reviews Are Love. :3_


	14. Shagging Specifications

**Author's Note: **_Read on and review eventually._

**Dislaimer: **_I do not own the splendidness of Sweeney Todd_

**_Wanted 'er like mad..._**

* * *

__

"Wot's the matter, love?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"I still have to get to the Beadle... and I still need to do something with Lucy..." Sweeney looked around the bakehouse frantically. "Where is she?"

"I's okay. I locked 'er up in me room." Nellie layed her head on his shoulder and sighed uneasily. "I love yeh."

"I know," He answered with a smile. "But you know wot else I know you love?"

Nellie looked at him curiously before he plundered his lips hungrily onto hers. She felt herself gasp as he nibbled her lip lightly, and she couldn't help but tangle her fingers through his hair greedily. He pulled her closer to his chest and flet him shake from the lack of air and entoxity of the kiss. Finally, he pulled away breathlessly and smiled.

"That," She breathed, looking up at him with hungry eyes. "And so much more."

* * *

The following morning, Sweeney awoke bright and early to Nellie's slumbering form. He watched her for a few moments before deciding what to do until she woke up. She was so pale... a problem that soon could be fixed after the Beadle was killed off. He was going to take her to the sea, to a home she always had dreamt of... and he was going to make sure she was the happiest woman in the world. She deserved it after all she'd done for him.

As he crept out of the room and down towards the pie shop, he jumped at the sound of a voice the moment he stepped into the doorway.

"Mr. Todd, sir, is tha' you?" Toby's voice rang from the booth not far from himself.

"Oh, yes." Sweeney said, pushing the door shut. "What is it boy?"

"I was jus' wonderin' an' all... is somethin' goin' on between you and mum?" Toby asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Sweeney stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I mean, don't yeh 'ave a wife up there sir?" Toby whispered. "Is that really the right thing to be doin' ter mum? Shaggin' 'er and all?"

Sweeney felt himself fighting the laugh that was threatening to escape his throat and the shock that had pressed through when Toby had spoken. "Where in the world did you hear a term like that boy?"

"The workhouse." Toby said with a grin. "The other boys there talked about it all the time... and what exactly happens between the two people doing it..."

Sweeney slammed his fist lightly on the table, which caused Toby to close his mouth for a moment. "I don't need to hear what those boys told you about it. I want to know how you found out about it."

"You two aren't very quiet." Toby said with another grin. "That wife of your must not have given you very much when you two were active-"

A loud smack filled the air and Toby rubbed his cheek uneasily. "Don't speak to me like that."

"Mr. T, wot was tha' noise?" Nellie yelled from the doorway, causing him to jump back away from Toby. "Oh no, Toby, yer cheek..."

Sweeney stood and watched her rub his face lightly.

"Wot did yeh do to 'im?" She asked, stepping away from Toby.

"He was talking about my sex life in a demeaning manner." Sweeney mumbled.

"Oy, Toby..." Nellie turned to the boy with a smile. "Yeh need to keep quiet abou' stuff like tha'."

"I can't 'elp it the two of you sound like wild animals up there." Toby muttered under his breath.

"See what I mean? I will not have some boy talk about me like this Nellie! It's embarrassing!" Sweeney folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Yer actin' like a lil kid, love." Nellie leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. "Plus theres no use in hidin' it anymore."

"And what do we do about Lucy?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Toby love, coul' yeh go ter the market fer me an' buy some toffee's?" Toby nodded as she handed him the money. "Thank yeh."

As the boy left, and as he gave Sweeney a sneer, Nellie smiled unevenly.

"What are you planning, Nellie?" Sweeney asked with a frown.

"Wot indeed Mr. T." She said back with a grin as she sat in the booth beside him.

* * *

**End Note: **_Yeahhhh not very long... but it will indeed be better next chapter. Hahaha. Toby gave Sweeney a sex talk. Reviews are loooooooveeeee._


	15. Judge Bamford? I Think Not

**Author's Note: **_I finally got the internet back! Now I finished this. Be-Jubbles. Hahha. WARPED TOUR 08 WAS AMAZING AND YOU MISSED OUT IF YOU DIDN'T GO. Just thought I would throw that out there. Btw... read my new Sweeney Todd oneshot. It's pretty fluffy and awesome. And corny... but hey, who cares?_

**Dislaimer: **_I own the DVD finally..._

**_They All Deserve To Die..._**

* * *

_"Yer actin' like a lil kid, love." Nellie leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. "Plus theres no use in hidin' it anymore."_

_"And what do we do about Lucy?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her._

_"Toby love, coul' yeh go ter the market fer me an' buy some toffee's?" Toby nodded as she handed him the money. "Thank yeh."_

_As the boy left, and as he gave Sweeney a sneer, Nellie smiled unevenly._

_"What are you planning, Nellie?" Sweeney asked with a frown._

_"Wot indeed Mr. T." She said back with a grin as she sat in the booth beside him._

* * *

The only sound filling Sweeney Todd's ears, was the sound of Nellie Lovett's light breathing. He wanted her to speak... no he wanted her to explain what exactly her plan was, the one she seemed to have had time to think about since the death of the judge the previous night.

"Are you going to tell me this plan, or not?" He asked, tapping his fingers lightly on the table.

Nellie smiled but shook her head. "Patience, Mr. T, patience."

Annoyance crossed his features but he said nothing. He didn't want to upset Nellie anymore... she meant too much for him to do something so stupid. But he needed to figure out what to do with Lucy... so he could have the Beadle pay him a visit...

"I say we give 'er some more arsenic an' finish off wot she started."

Sweeney was shaken from his thoughts by her sudden outburst. "Arsenic? Again, Nellie?"

"Yeh, I figure if she already took some before, we coul' give 'er another dose an' finish 'er off." Nellie stared at him, her face serious. "An' it woul' be betta than yeh killin' 'er yehself."

Sweeney pondered for a moment. If he killed his Lucy... slit her throat... her blood would be on his hands. He would deal with such terrible regret... but then again, if he let Nellie poison her... it would still be his fault. Either way he was going to feel terrible.

"You're doing it. I'm not responsible for this." He muttered.

Nellie nodde with a smile. "I'll be righ' back with the bottle, love."

* * *

_'She's going to die...'_

Soon after Nellie left the pie shop, a soft knock came upon the door, startling Sweeney from his thoughts.

"'Ello? Is anybody in there?" A voice said through the doorway. "I need to see a Mr. Todd."

Sweeney knew that voice... that slimey disgusting voice. It was the Beadle Bamford. Sweeney felt himself smile as he spoke. "I'm in the pie shop, sir."

The door opened and there he stood, his cane leaning against the ground, and his hat tipped to the side. He was a sight to behold, that was for sure.

"I'm here to talk to you about Judge Turpin's disappearance..." He began. "I was told he was last seen getting a shave from you, sir?"

"Ah yes, the judge. I haven't seen him since that day either, _good_ sir." Which was indeed the truth. "He came in for a shave and left heavily satisfied with my work."

"I see." The Beadle mumbled, walking over towards him. "Could I have a look around the shop at least, to make sure nothing suspicious is up there?"

Sweeney nodded with a smile. "Of course. Right up the stairs outside sir."

The Beadle tipped his hat and lead the way to Sweeney Todd's shop; and to his own demise.

When they enterered the dark shop, the Beadle held his nose lightly. "What is that god awful stench?"

"From the bakehouse below me neighbors." Sweeney answered, walking over to his razors. "See nothing suspicious, eh?"

"I suppose." He muttered. "Well then while I'm here, I suppose I'll get myself a shave. Got to look decent when I go around and talk to people, am I right?"

"Of course." Sweeney stated as the Beadle sat in the barbers chair.

A smile crept across his lips as he removed the Beadle's hat from his head and lazily dropped it to the floor. "So the judge is missing? Who will take his place if he is truly gone?"

"I don't really know."

"Well wouldn't it be the closest person to him? Someone who knows the law as well as him?" Sweeney hissed in the man's ear. "**Judge Bamford**?"

"Tha' sounds mighty fine." The Beadle said with a smile as he leaned his neck back. "You have good taste in choices, Mr. Todd."

"And in women too, I presume?" Sweeney hissed as he lathered the Beadle's face with cream.

"Tha' Lovett woman is mighty nice. The judge talked about me 'avin' her if he got to marry Johanna." The Beadle sighed lightly. "I was going to have a chat with her about it after I got meself nice and shaved."

"Something tells me that won't be happening today, Bamford." Sweeney muttered, pulling his razor from his belt.

"What makes you say that? Are you going to stop me?" He laughed, a disgusting sound. "You're a mere barber."

"One with revenge deep in his mind." Sweeney brought the razor to the side of the Beadle's fat neck and began to pull it across in one quick swipe.

"B-ben-jaa-min B-baaaa-rrrr-kk-err." The Beadle gurgled out before his last breath came from his lips. Kicking the switch beneath the chair, Sweeney watched the Beadle fall to the basement below.

Sweeney smiled in triumph. The Beadle and the judge were both dead now. He began to wipe the blood from his hands when he heard the door open behind him. He turned, blood coated across him, a glare across his features.

"Ah, Tobias." Sweeney stated, wiping the remainder of blood from his razor's sleek edge. "Bought those taffies did you? Well, why don't we go eat them while we wait for Eleanor to return?"

* * *

**End Note: **_There you have it. : It's kind of a stupid thing for him to say... but ehhhh. He's changing. Next chapter... AMAZING. You shall be dazzled. _


	16. Tobias, You Misunderstand

**Author's Note: **_Guess what I'm almost done with? Breaking Dawn. It's amazing. If you haven't read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, you are MISSING OUT. Stephenie Meyer is my role model. She has inspired me to continue writing my vampire novel I started... pshhh. Four or five years ago. But yeah if you haven't bought the new book, I recommend it. It's got EVERYTHING. In it. :3 I got the chapter on here done too. Hehe. It's long...ish._

**Dislaimer: **_I own Sweeney Todd the movie! :3 Yay me!_

**_Nothing's Gonna 'Arm You, Not While I'm Around..._**

* * *

__

"Something tells me that won't be happening today, Bamford." Sweeney muttered, pulling his razor from his belt.

"What makes you say that? Are you going to stop me?" He laughed, a disgusting sound. "You're a mere barber."

"One with revenge deep in his mind." Sweeney brought the razor to the side of the Beadle's fat neck and began to pull it across in one quick swipe.

"B-ben-jaa-min B-baaaa-rrrr-kk-err." The Beadle gurgled out before his last breath came from his lips. Kicking the switch beneath the chair, Sweeney watched the Beadle fall to the basement below.

Sweeney smiled in triumph. The Beadle and the judge were both dead now. He began to wipe the blood from his hands when he heard the door open behind him. He turned, blood coated across him, a glare across his features.

"Ah, Tobias." Sweeney stated, wiping the remainder of blood from his razor's sleek edge. "Bought those toffies did you? Well, why don't we go eat them while we wait for Eleanor to return?"

* * *

Tobias Ragg stared at Sweeney Todd's bloody face in horror. He knew the man was crazy... but he never thought he was a _murderer_. Fear shot through his body as he reached for the doorknob to the shop. If he went to the police... Sweeney would be sure to try to kill him; so what could he do?

"Y-yes sir, I did." Toby managed to mumble out. "Um sir, if yo don't mind me askin', why are you covered in blood?"

"Oh?" Sweeney asked looking down at himself. "Got a little too carried away again, just like with the judge..."

"You killed Judge Turpin?"

"Of course I did. He ruined me life, and deserved every bit of pain I gave him. Same went with the Beadle." Sweeney put the freshly cleaned razor back onto his side and smiled down at Toby. "Ask Nellie when she gets back. I'm sure she'll explain it all."

With that Sweeney left his shop, leaving a very confused Toby behind him.

* * *

"Ah Nellie, you're back!" Sweeney said as he pulled the baker into his open arms later that night.

"Wot's got yeh in sucha good mood Mr. T?" She asked, hugging him back.

"I finished it all today, Eleanor." Sweeney smiled. "Toby knows too. He saw me after I finished off the Beadle."

"Did 'e run off ter the law?"

"No. He's waiting for an explaination for why I killed them, that's all. I figured I would let you explain so I didn't lose me temper and try to kill the boy."

"Tha' was surprisingly nice o' yeh." Nellie said, confusion across her features. "I'll tell 'im alrigh' Mr. T. I'm jus' glad yeh didn' kill 'im."

"I'm not that heartless." Sweeney whispered as she turned away from him. "I believe he's still up in the shop. I'll wait down here while you explain."

Nellie nodded with a half smile and walked out the door to the shop, her heart fluttering in her chest.

* * *

"Toby?" She asked when she opened the door to the shop minutes later.

"Mum, is that you?" He asked, sitting up from the barbers chair. "What's going on? Why did Mr. Todd kill those men? Why was he wronged?"

Nellie hushed him, leaning down with a smile. "Mr. Todd hasn' always bin Mr. Todd, Toby."

"Wot do you mean?"

Nellie sighed. "About fifteen years ago, 'e was once a man named Benjamin Barker... 'ho lived above me shop wit' 'is wife Lucy an' daughter Johanna."

"Okay," Toby whispered, listening intently.

"Benjamin 'ad always bin a kind man, always puttin' others before 'imself. 'E was wonderful." Nellie smiled, remembering his face when he had first moved in. "Bu' one day, when 'e and Lucy took Johanna to the market one day, Judge Turpin an' the Beadle were there."

Silence came from Toby, so she continued.

"The Judge took quite a likin' ter Lucy an' decided 'e wanted 'er fer 'imself. So wot 'e did was accuse Benjamin of a crime 'e didn' commit and sent 'im off ter a prison camp in Australia. Lucy and Johanna were stuck at me house fer so long..." She paused, speckled tears hitting her eyes. "Then the Judge sent tha' damned Beadle to get Lucy one day... 'e told 'er tha' the judge was going ter bring Ben back..."

"He lied?" Toby asked.

"'E lied. 'E raped Lucy there in the middle o' the room tha' the Beadle had taken 'er to. There was a damn party 'appening too!" Nellie yelled, staring at the floor. "Then she poisened 'erself with arsenic and went crazy... leaving poor ol' Johanna with me and me 'usband Albert ter take care of."

"Wot happened to Johanna?"

"Turpin came an' took 'er from us. Took 'er as 'is own." She sighed and smiled. "Then a miracle 'appened. Benjamin came back ter me shop... but 'e wasn' 'imself anymore... bent ter much on revenge an' all tha'."

"So..."

"So Benjamin Barker became Sweeney Todd within fifteen years. An' well, he wanted ter kill the Beadle and the Judge." Nellie smiled. "An' 'e kind of practiced on some costumers too... and tha's wot we used ter make the new pies."

"So you mean to tell me that I've been eating human-" Toby held a hand over his mouth as vomit spewed from his mouth and onto the floor in front of Nellie.

"Well... tha's all yeh need ter know. Oh and tha' crazy ol' woman upstairs is Lucy." Nellie was proud of her less gruesome explanation of Sweeney's past. "I suppose I shoul' clean this up..."

"Yer all mad!" Toby yelled as the vomit stopped coming from his lips. "I shoul' go ter the law now!"

"Please Toby, don't! Mr. Todd is done killin' now... and we're going ter live by the sea! In a nice ol' house where we can put all o' this behind." Nellie stood beside him and tried to pull him into her arms. "I promise everythin' will get better. I promise I won' let anyone 'urt you Toby. Yer my son."

"Mum?" He looked up at her, seeing the look in her eyes. "I won't tell. I won't tell because I love yeh."

"Toby, I love yeh too, my son." She hugged him and felt the tears fall onto his dark hair. "Mr. Todd is gonna be so 'appy tha' yer gonna live with us!"

"'E is?" Toby asked.

"O' course, you're 'is son basically now too." She winked. "I'm going ter clean this vomit up... you go downstairs and drink as much gin as you want love."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sweeney smiled warmly at Toby as he walked into the shop. "I take it she told you?"

"Yes." He mumbled back, reaching for a bottle of gin on the counter. "I can't believe you've been makin' people into pies!"

"Well it's not like we're going to be doing it anymore, boy." Sweeney said. "You're lucky my temper has gone down since I've fallen in love with Nellie."

"Wait... you and mum are in _love_?" Toby set the bottle of gin down and sighed. "Wot about yer wife, sir?"

"Soon to be taken care of." Sweeney whispered, twirling the arsenic bottle between his fingers. "Then we can all go to live by the sea and have a happily ever after."

"Sure." Toby rolled his eyes.

There was a sudden _tinkle_ sound coming from the doorway as two figures entered the pie shop.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony yelled, a grin across his lips.

"What is it?" Sweeney asked, sipping a taste of gin down his throat.

"Tell him." Anthony said to a figure behind him.

He watched as the figure, a girl, no older than fifteen, stared at him, her eyes soft as she spoke. She twirled a piece of her golden hair around her finger, a blush crossing her pale cheeks.

"Um, hello Mr. Todd... I'm-" But Sweeney had already began to finish the sentence for the girl before him.

"_Johanna_." He stated blankly, dropping the bottle of gin onto the dirty floor beneath him. "My god, Johanna!"

* * *

**End Note: **_Did this dazzle you? I bet not... but that's alright. The next chapter is the second to last. Ish. Maybe. I haven't decided how much longer to drag this out yet. What do you think? Remember... Reviews are love for Rikku that make her want to update faster. :3_


	17. Johanna?

Author's Note: _I finally got this finished! It's not long... but I couldn't fit what I wanted in here so I'm making it another chapter. :3 Which makes it longer. Yay! This will be my longest story yet!_

**Dislaimer: **_I own Sweeney Todd the movie! :3 Yay me!_

**_Oh Look Johanna... A Star, A Shooting Star..._**

* * *

__

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony yelled, a grin across his lips.

"What is it?" Sweeney asked, sipping a taste of gin down his throat.

"Tell him." Anthony said to a figure behind him.

He watched as the figure, a girl, no older than fifteen, stared at him, her eyes soft as she spoke. She twirled a piece of her golden hair around her finger, a blush crossing her pale cheeks.

"Um, hello Mr. Todd... I'm-" But Sweeney had already began to finish the sentence for the girl before him.

"Johanna." He stated blankly, dropping the bottle of gin onto the dirty floor beneath him. "My god, Johanna!"

* * *

He stared, mouth open wide at his daughters face. He hadn't seen her since she had beena baby... and now here she was; a young woman. _'She looks just like her mother'_. His thoughts had suddenley jumbled into one gigantic mess of problems.

"How do you know me, good sir?" Johanna asked in the softest voice he had ever heard.

"I-I'm sorry about that." Sweeney managed to spit out, regaining his composure.

"You know Johanna, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, hope in his voice.

Sweeney was silent for a moment, his thoughts jumping around in his head all at once.

"Mr. T?" He heard Nellie's voice ring from the stairs below his shop.

"We're in the kitchen." He mumbled as she walked in the door.

"Oh dear." Nellie mouthed to him as she watched the tortured expression on his face expand. "Um, Anthony, coul' yeh come with me fer a min? I want ter show yeh aroun' so Mr. T can speak with Johanna."

"Al-right?" Anthony managed to say before Nellie tugged him out of the shop.

"Toby yeh too!" Her voice shrilled from outside the shop, and the boy shuffled quickly out the door without another word.

* * *

Sweeney Todd had been left alone in the room with a daughter he hadn't seen in fifteen years.

"So why did they want me to speak with you, Mr. Todd, sir?" Johanna asked softly, staring down at where he sat.

"I don't know where to start, _Johanna_." The name felt foreign on his tongue now; he hadn't spoken it so often that it felt... strange.

The blond cocked her head to the side and smiled lightly. "I may be young sir, but I do understand many things."

"This might be a little bit harder than anything you've ever heard before," He paused, unsure of where to even begin. "Well you know who I am, or my name at least, right?"

Johanna nodded. "Sweeney Todd. Anthony told me before we arrived."

"And your name?"

"Johanna Barker."

He paused, shocked that she actually **knew** her real name... not using that blasted _Turpin's_ name. He was, happy.

"Do you know your parents names?" He asked.

"Benjamin Barker was my father... and Lucy Barker was my mother, I believe sir." She smiled, dazzling him with how much she looked like Lucy. "Why sir? Did you know them?"

Sweeney sighed. "You could say that."

"Mr. Todd, what are you getting at?" Johanna asked, stepping closer to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He mumbled, standing up. He cursed himself for dropping the bottle of gin; he was sure Toby had just taken the last one...

"Mr. Todd, please don't treat me like a child. I'm much more mature than I think you know, and I can handle whatever it is you need to tell me." Johanna explained calmly.

Sweeney stared at her, a laugh escaping his lips. "I can't help but treat you like a child, because, my dear Johanna, you are one! Whether you believe it or not, you are indeed a child!"

"Why are you being so rude to me?" She asked, staring into his dark eyes.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being overprotective! I don't know how to act around you Johanna... I just don't understand-" Sweeney held his hands over his face and sighed once more. "I love you so much Johanna... but I don't know how to express it."

She stared at him, mouth tight as she decided to back away. "We must have some misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding Johanna!" Sweeney slammed his fists onto the table in frustration. "I don't see you for fifteen damned years and then you reappear in this house again!"

"I don't know you, Mr. Todd..." She managed to mumble as fear shot through her body.

"Yes you do!" Sweeney grabbed her arm and she was about to scream, before he tugged her into a close hug. "Johanna-"

"Please let go-" She whispered, as fear completely took over her body.

"Just let me hug you once." He said into her hair. "I haven't held you since you were a baby."

She froze for a moment as she let the words sink into her brain. "D-dad?"

"Johanna, love... I'm, I'm home again."

* * *

**End Note: **_Ummm not so dazzling as it was cheesy. And I know he's kind of OOC... but you'll see why. Yes you will. :3 Ooooh that makes you want to read it more, doesn't it? GOOD. I want you to want to read this. Review make me update faster. :3_


	18. Explain Yourself Damn Returning Memories

**Author's Note:** _Here is the next chapter! Man I am so excited that this is my longest story yet. Though I may take a week off of writing it because I'm going to fix up some of my old Kingdom Hearts stories... haha. Yeah they got all messed up and it will take some time and all, but hey who cares? Rwad on!_

**Dislaimer: **_I own Sweeney Todd the movie! :3 Yay me!_

**_Witch! Witch! Smell It Sir An Evil Smell..._**

* * *

_"I don't know you, Mr. Todd..." She managed to mumble as fear shot through her body._

_"Yes you do!" Sweeney grabbed her arm and she was about to scream, before he tugged her into a close hug. "Johanna-"_

_"Please let go-" She whispered, as fear completely took over her body._

_"Just let me hug you once." He said into her hair. "I haven't held you since you were a baby."_

_She froze for a moment as she let the words sink into her brain. "D-dad?"_

_"Johanna, love... I'm, I'm home again."_

_--_

Johanna had frozen in her father's arms. Comprehension shot throughout her body as she looked up at him, his brooding features disappearing lightly.

Nothing at that moment mattered to either of them but each other.

Johanna was the first to break the silence between them. "You're not supposed to be in London."

"I'm, in all actuallity, not supposed to be alive." Sweeney whispered.

"Then why are you here? Why did you come back? Judge Turpin told me about what you did... that crime you committed when you were sent away. Why he took me in as his ward-"

"Did he tell you how he raped your mother and sent me off for a crime I _never_ committed!?" Sweeney yelled, pulling away from her. "I never did anything wrong! All he wanted was your mother... and he did whatever it took to get to her."

"_What_?" Johanna asked, horror across her features. "Turpin was a horrible man, but he would never-"

Sweeney snickered. "He abused his power for too long, Johanna."

"What do you mean?"

Sweeney shook his head and smiled lightly at his daughter. "All you need to know is that your father is alive. I want you to leave London with Anthony and live a life I could never have."

"What about mum?"

Sweeney froze in place, staring at the wall behind her head.

"Where is Lucy Barker?"

Sweeney said nothing, but continued to stare behind her.

"Father, where is she?" Johanna asked for a third time.

"Sh-she's right behind you."

And as Johanna turned to stare at her mother's form, Sweeney saw something light up in Lucy Barkers eyes that he hadn't seen in years. Words formed in her mouth as Johanna stared at her.

"Johanna? My sweet, darlin' Johanna!" Lucy said, her voice full of emotion.

"Lucy, you remember?" Sweeney asked, stepping towards his wife.

"Ben?" Lucy asked, staring at Sweeney uneasily. "Wot's 'appened 'ere?"

Sweeney dropped to his knees in horror as he watched his wife look down at him curiously.

Lucy Barker's memory had come back... and Sweeney Todd didn't love her anymore.

* * *

"Mum, should we check on them?" Toby asked as the three of them, Nellie, Anthony, and himself, sat on the stairs leading to the barbers shop.

" All 'e needs 'is alone time wiv' 'is daughter." Nellie whispered.

"Daughter? You mean all this time, I've been chasing after Mr. Todd's _daughter_?" Anthony asked, horror reaching his face.

"Is' all righ' love, 'e's not gonna' kill yeh." Nellie laughed at her own joke until she heard a familiar voice speak in the pie shop. Her stomach dropped as she rushed to the door. "Yeh two stay 'ere."

As she entered the pie shop, she saw Sweeney, his face buried into his hands as he kneeled on the ground, and then she saw Lucy beside him rubbing his back with her pale hand. Anger boiled inside Nellie's stomach as she charged over towards them both.

"Wot in 'ell's name do yeh think yer doin' yeh crazy 'ag." She yelled pulling Lucy's arm back.

"Comforting my 'usband, Eleanor." Lucy mumbled, standing up.

"What is going on?" Johanna asked herself as she stared at the two women.

"Sweeney Todd is not yer 'usband!" Nellie yelled, kneeling beside Sweeney's unmoving form. "Love, yeh need ter get up. I can't do this alone."

"_Sweeney Todd_? Who is that? This is my Benjamin Barker! You know, the one who lived in this house up until fifteen years ago? I haven't seen him for so long, I think I deserve some time with him."

"Benjamin Barker is dead!" Sweeney growled, standing up. "Lucy Barker died along with him."

Johanna stared at her father, her features wary. His moods changed so sudden... that she wasn't sure she wanted this man to be her father.

"Ben! Listen to yourself! This witch has tried to turn you against me." Lucy screeched, pulling on his arm.

"Sweeney doesn' love yeh!" Nellie yelled, tugging on his other arm.

"Let him go!" Lucy yanked harder on his arm, and Sweeney felt his arm begin to ache.

He didn't understand what had happened. Lucy's memory couldn't be triggered by him... but it could be by Johanna? Everything was going so wrong now... how was he supposed to kill her if she was sane now? And Nellie... poor Nellie-

"LET ME GO!" Sweeney yelled to the both of them, and they instantly let his arms fall to his sides.

"Benjamin-" Lucy began, but Sweeney stopped her.

"I'm not your Benjamin anymore, Lucy. And don't lie to yourself either... you're the one who tried to poison yourself... you're the one who abandoned Johanna as a baby." Sweeney growled. "You're not the woman I once married."

"What are you saying?" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm saying I don't love you, Lucy Barker." He stated, eyes cold. "I love Eleanor Lovett."

* * *

**End Note: **_Ummm wow. A fight between Nellie and Lucy? Hahahahahahaha. This made me giggle when I wrote it. Drama Drama Drama. Oh well, she may die now, and she may not. What about poor old Johanna? She was in the middle of it all too. At least he stuck with Nellie, right? RIGHT? Review are love. So leave me some. :D_


	19. Revealing Things Not Wanted Revealed

**Author's Note:** _Dun dun duuuuuuun. :D_

**Dislaimer: **_I own Sweeney Todd the movie! :3 Yay me!_

**_We Could Have A Life, Us Two, Maybe Not Like I Dreamed, Maybe Not Like You Remembered... But We Could Get By._**

* * *

__

He didn't understand what had happened. Lucy's memory couldn't be triggered by him... but it could be by Johanna? Everything was going so wrong now... how was he supposed to kill her if she was sane now? And Nellie... poor Nellie-

"LET ME GO!" Sweeney yelled to the both of them, and they instantly let his arms fall to his sides.

"Benjamin-" Lucy began, but Sweeney stopped her.

"I'm not your Benjamin anymore, Lucy. And don't lie to yourself either... you're the one who tried to poison yourself... you're the one who abandoned Johanna as a baby." Sweeney growled. "You're not the woman I once married."

"What are you saying?" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm saying I don't love you, Lucy Barker." He stated, eyes cold. "I love Eleanor Lovett."

* * *

Silence filled the entire room after he had spoken.

Johanna was looking between her two parents, horror across her face. The parents she had never known had just _**fought**_ in front of her the first time that she could _actually_ understand what was happening. And Mrs. Lovett, Johanna had no idea that her father had held such feelings for... she couldn't believe that his landlady had fallen in love with him, and he felt the same about her.

"You love that _vile _and **putrid** witch!? I never knew you had such horrible taste, Benjamin." Lucy stated folding her arms across her chest.

"Stop calling me Benjamin like you know me! My name is Sweeney Todd, a man you could never except Lucy." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Nellie. "Eleanor has accepted me for all that I am."

"She's tricking you!" Lucy mumbled, stepping away from the three of them. "She wants you for herself!"

"She already has me." Sweeney leaned down and pressed his lips onto Nellie's with a smile.

"Get off of him!" Lucy yelled, pulling Nellie back with such force that she had pulled her straight to the ground.

"Ow." Nellie stated, clutching her stomach.

Sweeney and Lucy both stared at Nellie as she held her stomach in pain. Her face was getting paler and paler by the minute, and fear briefly touched Lucy's eyes. She had hoped to hurt the woman, but as vomit spewed from Nellie's lips, and she watched Sweeney run over to her in anguish, she felt remorse.

"Nellie, are you alright?" Sweeney asked, cradling her head in his arms.

"I'm no' sure wot's come over me." She whispered, holding her stomach again. "When I fell down, I jus' felt like I was goin' ter puke."

Sweeney stared down at her in horror. "Nellie... when was the last time you, _menstruated_."

He had said it in a whisper, in hopes of not letting Lucy hear.

"Oh no-" She paused, realization dawning over her. "Oh no, no... no!"

Everything in that moment went dark for Nellie Lovett as she realized something terrible and yet absolutely exciting. She was pregnant with Sweeney Todd's child.

* * *

Nellie awoke to the sound of someone snoring.

She knew of course, before she even opened her eyes, that it was Sweeney. But what confused her more, was where had Johanna and Lucy gone?

"She went ter the law!" Nellie screamed, shooting up in the bed.

She wished she hadn't.

She could feel bile rising in her throat, but shoot back down when a rough hand touched her back softly.

"Sweeney," She breathed, turning to him.

"It's alright, Lucy isn't going to the law, because she doesn't remember anything we said to her before she regained her memory." Sweeney rubbed his head and sighed. "Everything is just a big jumble in my head."

"Yeh jus' met yer long los' daughter and now yer about ter 'ave another child on the way." She paused. "Tha' is, if yeh want me ter 'ave it."

Sweeney stared at her, bewilderment across his face. "Of course I do! I want to have this child with you, Nellie."

"Wot about Lucy?"

Sweeney scratched his head and frowned. "I don't love her anymore... but I can't just abandon her, can I?"

"Tha's not my decision ter make, Sweeney." She whispered, laying her head back on the pillow. "But wot are yeh going ter do about poor ol' Johanna?"

"Johanna's gone."

"_Wot?_" She asked, her eyes soft.

"After you kind of, passed out, Johanna and I talked, and she left with Anthony." Sweeney felt himself shake. "I told her it was for the best. Anthony will take good care of her. Much better care of her than I could have ever of."

"But now yeh 'ave yerself another kid on the way... an' we 'ave Toby-" Nellie whispered, kissing the side of his face softly. "An' yeh've go' me."

Sweeney smiled at her, knowing she was right. Lucy might have regained her memories, and Johanna might have thought her father was insane... but none of that mattered as he layed there with Nellie. Because whenever he was with her, the whole world seemed a little less gray.

* * *

**End Note: **_Yeah I know it's stupid to make her eggo preggo, but... it will all make sense, I promise. I think I spelled **menstruated** wrong... and if I did, I'm an idiot... I'm a girl. I should know how to spell it... ahaha. And I suppose this story is going to be longer than twenty chapters... bwahahahaha. reviews are love and make me want to give you a pie._


	20. Innuendo's And Oven Doors

**Author's Note:** _Ummmm many sexual innuendo's? Hahahahahahaha. Humor makes me smile. Really it does. Sweeney has a sick mind in many different ways... Mr. Big Ego._

**Dislaimer: **_I own... ownage._

**_Oooh Mr. Todd..._**

* * *

_"Tha's not my decision ter make, Sweeney." She whispered, laying her head back on the pillow. "But wot are yeh going ter do about poor ol' Johanna?"_

_"Johanna's gone." _

_"Wot?" She asked, her eyes soft._

_"After you kind of, passed out, Johanna and I talked, and she left with Anthony." Sweeney felt himself shake. "I told her it was for the best. Anthony will take good care of her. Much better care of her than I could have ever of."_

_"But now yeh 'ave yerself another kid on the way... an' we 'ave Toby-" Nellie whispered, kissing the side of his face softly. "An' yeh've go' me."_

_Sweeney smiled at her, knowing she was right. Lucy might have regained her memories, and Johanna might have thought her father was insane... but none of that mattered as he layed there with Nellie. Because whenever he was with her, the whole world seemed a little less gray._

* * *

Nellie decided, pregnant or not, she was going to continue to run the pie shop. So as a few weeks passed, turning into a month, people barely realized anything was wrong with her at all. Toby on the otherhand, had noticed right away.

"Mum, wot's the matter?" Toby asked as she reached for a hot oven rack, pain across her face.

"Nothing love, can yeh jus' take these out o' 'ere fer me?" She mumbled, holding her stomach and pulling away from the oven.

"Sure." Toby grabbed the pies and set them on the counter. "Now wot's wrong?"

"I donno if yeh'll be 'appy if I tell yeh." She paused then smiled. "I guess I shoul', seein' as 'ow yer my son an' all now."

Toby cocked his head to the side.

"I'm pregnant with Mr. Todd's baby." She whispered, joy falling over her features.

Toby stared at her, his face blank. She watched as his eyes rolled back and the pies fell out of his hands and onto the floor, and he soon followed, hitting his head off of the oven door.

"Toby!" She yelled, leaning down to him.

He was passed out cold.

"What's the matter Nellie?" Sweeney asked, rushing in the door.

"Toby passed out when I told 'im I was pregnant."

"Gimme him." Sweeney pulled the boy into his arms and sighed, carrying him into the living room. "Pathetic oaf of a boy."

Although Sweeney was annoyed, he gentley placed the boy in the chair, making sure not to wake him up. Nellie smiled at his small moment of kindness. She wasn't used to him being nice to Toby... it made everything seem out of place.

"What are you staring at?" Sweeney asked, folding his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow in suspision.

"You." She whispered, averting her gaze from him to Toby. "Poor lad. 'E does everythin' 'e can fer me, and I make the poor thing pass ou'."

He smiled over at her, watching her eyes as they slipped from Toby to the kitchen. "Do you want me to take over shop today, Eleanor?"

"Why would I want yeh ter close up yeh're shop Mr. Todd?"

"_Eleanor_." He simply stated, stepping closer to her so that his warm breath would fall onto her lips. "Stop calling me "Mr." all the time. It's high time you start to get used to calling me Sweeney."

"Bu' tha' feels weird." She managed to slip out before he briefly swept a kiss across her lips.

"It doesn't matter. Plus, after the baby is born, I don't want you screaming "Mr. Todd" everytime we make love. Saying Sweeney isn't a waste of syllabulls or your precious breath." He paused. "You'll need as much as you can when you're with me in bed."

She had completely ignored his egotistical remarks, because now, she didn't want to be preganant anymore. "I 'ate yeh."

"Why? Someone a little hot?" Sweeney sneered, enjoying the frustration across her lips.

"Dammit Sweeney." She huffed out a sigh then smiled lightly. "Yeh take over the shop, I need ter take a bit o' a nap anyway."

He kissed her again and supressed a giggle as she left the room.

He **always** won their arguments.

* * *

**End Note: **_Bwahahaha his humor is sick. Kind of like mine... but that's okay. People! You need to check out my forum for the c2 community I created. Hecks yes it's amazing. And so are the reviews you all leave. And be sure to check out the new story I'm doing for Sweeney Todd. :D Much love._


	21. Wedding Bells And Everything In Between

**Author's Note:** _Uh. Hello. It's been a few days. Busy bee. I'm trying to START my senior project that I was supposed to work on all summer... procrastinator much? Anyways, here is the next chapter. It's pretty long compared to some of the others, so be happy. :D_

**Dislaimer: **_I own... a piece of cheesey pizza._

**_A Sea-Side Wedding Could Be Devised..._**

* * *

_"It doesn't matter. Plus, after the baby is born, I don't want you screaming "Mr. Todd" everytime we make love. Saying Sweeney isn't a waste of syllabulls or your precious breath." He paused. "You'll need as much as you can when you're with me in bed."_

_She had completely ignored his egotistical remarks, because now, she didn't want to be preganant anymore. "I 'ate yeh."_

_"Why? Someone a little hot?" Sweeney sneered, enjoying the frustration across her lips._

_"Dammit Sweeney." She huffed out a sigh then smiled lightly. "Yeh take over the shop, I need ter take a bit o' a nap anyway."_

_He kissed her again and supressed a giggle as she left the room._

_He always won their arguments._

* * *

The strangest part for Nellie, was not the fact that she was five months pregant with Sweeney Todd's baby... no, that part was easy; the hardest part was having Lucy Barker come to visit the house every week. She came to see "Benjamin" and wish him well with his new life with Eleanor. _Pfft_.

The thought of it made Eleanor chuckle... because Lucy still wasn't aware that she was pregnant, nor that Sweeney and her had made love a various amount of times... She was oblivious to the truth. Ever since the day Sweeney had told her he no longer loved her, she had been... different. Cheerier towards him, but everytime he turned his back, she shot Eleanor such a dirty and disgusting look, that she knew Lucy wanted her dead.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Sweeney Todd was in love with _her_ now...

She was stirred from her thoughts as Lucy came busting through the door to the pie shop, a sneer across her lips.

"Oh, i's only yeh, Lucy." Nellie mumbled, rolling the pie dough between her fingers. "Sweeney is up in 'is shop."

"What the _hell_ did you do to my 'usband!?" Lucy shrieked, stepping too close to Eleanor.

"Wot ever d'yeh mean?" She attempted to hide the smirk across her lips.

"You're seeming to get a little more _fat_, Nellie. Has Benjamin been feeding you well, or has something else happened?" Lucy crossed her arms across her chest and tsked. Nellie hated when she did that.

"**Sweeney** an' I's business is not yer's ter worry about, love." Nellie stopped rolling the dough and smiled. "Bu' yes, I am a bit 'eavier."

"Fat ass." Lucy mumbled turning away.

"Wot did you just call me?" Nellie said, stepping out from behind the counter. That's when she heard the gasp escape Lucy's lips. **_Oops_.**

"You're _**pregnant**_!" Lucy shrieked, pointing at Nellie's buldging stomach angrily. "What is this!?"

"None of your business!" Nellie yelled back, too loud.

"Mum, mum!" Toby yelled, rushing in front of her protectingly. "What did she do to yeh mum?"

"Nothin' love, she's jus' gettin' inter business she doesn' need ter be in." Nellie said, clenching her fists.

"You're pregnant with my husbands baby!" Lucy cried, lunging past Toby.

An arm reached out and grabbed her by the back of the neck before she even touched Nellie with a finger.

"Sweeney," Eleanor breathed, her face lighting up at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here, Lucy? I told you not to come back here again." He gruffed. "I told you I never wanted you to interfere with my family life again."

"You're my Benjamin-"

"No, I am Eleanor's Sweeney." Sweeney growled, pulling her towards the door. "And if I see you threaten my pregnant _soon-to-be_ wife again, I will personally pay you a visit with one of my razors."

The hatred was thick in his voice as he spoke, and Lucy cringed as he pulled the door to the shop closed in front of her face.

"Ben-"

"Don't come back Lucy, or I promise you, you will regret it." He turned away from the door, and let out a deep sigh. "She didn't hurt you, did she Eleanor?"

Nellie stood dumbstuck at him, but decided to nod slightly. "Yeh. I was jus' makin' pies fer today an' she came rushin' in."

"I'm sorry about her." He pulled her into a hug and she felt Toby stiffen at her side.

He watched as his "mum" gave into Sweeney's hug, resting her chin on his shoulder with a smile. He was sick at the sight of them.

"I'm goin' ta be in the room mum." He mumbled, walking away in a huff.

"Wot in the world is wrong with 'im?" She mumbled into Sweeney's ear.

"He's jealous." He hissed back, his breath tickling her ear.

"Of what?" Nellie asked, pulling away from him.

"The fact that all of your attention is on me and soon-to-be new baby." Sweeney turned his attention away from Nellie with a frown. "He thinks you're going to forget about him."

"Thas absurd!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Silence filled the room for a moment, when Nellie's thoughts suddenly shifted to her confrontation with Lucy. Sweeney had immedietly come to her defense... but something he said had sparked her attention, she just couldn't recall...'And if I see you threaten my pregnant soon-to-be wife again, I will personally pay you a visit with one of my razors'

Oh lordie.

"Mr. T-" She whispered, forgetting a moment to call him Sweeney again. "Did yeh say tha' I'm yer wife-to-be?"

Sweeney felt himself smirk lightly as he turned to his pregnant... Eleanor. "I guess it was a silly proposal, wasn't it?"

"Are yeh sayin'-"

"That I want to marry you? Of course." He smiled and pulled her towards him... but instead of hugging her, he lightly twirled her around him. "My pet, if you are having my baby, I am surely going to marry you and make you mine."

"I already am yers." She breathed as he danced her around the kitchen.

"Yes. But not legally." He leaned in and pressed his lips onto her warm cheek. "I want you mine in every way possible."

She smiled. Happiness washing over herself as he lightly lifted her into the air and spun her again. She knew he was being extra careful because of the precious cargo she was carrying, but she still enjoyed their sweet little dance. Sweeney Todd was becoming ever so much closer to be the man he once had been... and Nellie smiled; the only difference was, this time, he was in love with _her._

* * *

**End Note: **_I think this was my longest chapter yet... that's why it took a few days. Haha. I hope you like where this is going and I hope it isn't cheesey. Please review to make me super happy. :D I'll throw in a cookie or some pastry!_


	22. A Name? Oh Yes, A Name!

**Author's Note:** _Sorry this took so long. I've been babysitting and all sorts of stuff. This chapter is fluffy and I really don't like it, but onto the plot next chapter!_

**Dislaimer: **_I own a new phone!_

**_Me Rumpled Bedding Legitimized..._**

* * *

_Sweeney felt himself smirk lightly as he turned to his pregnant... Eleanor. "I guess it was a silly proposal, wasn't it?"_

_"Are yeh sayin'-"_

_"That I want to marry you? Of course." He smiled and pulled her towards him... but instead of hugging her, he lightly twirled her around him. "My pet, if you are having my baby, I am surely going to marry you and make you mine."_

_"I already am yers." She breathed as he danced her around the kitchen._

_"Yes. But not legally." He leaned in and pressed his lips onto her warm cheek. "I want you mine in every way possible."_

_She smiled. Happiness washing over herself as he lightly lifted her into the air and spun her again. She knew he was being extra careful because of the precious cargo she was carrying, but she still enjoyed their sweet little dance. Sweeney Todd was becoming ever so much closer to be the man he once had been... and Nellie smiled; the only difference was, this time, he was in love with her._

* * *

"Sweeney, love, wot do yeh think we shoul' name the baby when i's born?" Eleanor managed to mumble out one night during dinner.

Toby looked over at her as he spit his food back onto his plate in shock. "_Where _did that come from mum?"

Nellie ignored him. "So love?"

Sweeney stared over at her, unsure of how to answer the question. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

He realized, it had been a mistake to ask.

"Well I was thinkin' if we 'ave a girl, we coul' name her somethin' pretty... like after a flower or somthin'. Like maybe Rose, or Lily, maybe even Violet..." She paused. "An' if we 'ave a boy, I was going ter name 'im after yeh."

"You're going to name our child **_Sweeney_?" He asked, munching into a piece of bread.**

"No." She stated, trying to compose herself to speak next. "I was going ter name 'im Benjamin."

Silence followed after she spoke.

Sweeney dropped his gaze from her and felt himself shake. Did he really want a son named Benjamin? One that would remind him of who he had once been... a reminder of Lucy and Johanna...?

"I'm sorry I said anything, Mr. T." She whispered, getting up from the table. "I'm going ter bed. This baby is exhausting me."

Sweeney was shaken out of his thoughts by her voice, but couldn't bring himself to stop her from leaving the table, and he hated himself for it.

"Mr. Todd, why did that shock you so much?" Toby asked.

Sweeney stared at the boy, frowning. "I could ask the same thing."

"This whole baby thing is just, different, Mr. Todd. I mean, mum was always giving her attention to me, and now she shares it with you, and soon a new baby..."

"Toby," Sweeney mumbled. "Mrs. Lovett treats you like her own, and she always has, and I don't think a new baby is going to change that. You're already her child as much as the one in her womb."

Toby nodded lightly. "I know, I'm just scared."

"So am I." Sweeney muttered. "Child birthing isn't a simple process. If one little thing goes wrong, Eleanor could die."

"What!? Then why are you letting her do it?"

"Do you really think she would let us stop her? She's too damn stubborn for her own good." Sweeney folded his arms across his chest and stood up, stepping away from the table. "I need to talk to her about this baby name. I don't think I want a son named Benjamin."

"Does it remind you too much of your old self sir?" Toby asked before Sweeney managed to reach the stairs.

"Yes. Yes it does."

* * *

Eleanor was angry with herself. She hadn't meant to make Sweeney upset... she had figured he might like having a son named after him. She figured wrong.

"Ooh." She mumbled, pulling herself into the bed.

She hadn't even noticed in her slight struggle to lay down, that Sweeney had silently entered the room, and was watching with a slight smile across his lips, her attempts to pull the covers over her enlarged stomach.

"Need some help, my pet?" Sweeney asked, causing her to jump.

"Oy, Sweeney, scaring me like tha' ain't good for the baby." She muttered, clutching her chest.

"Well you've been seeming to have a little more trouble pulling the covers over yourself." When he saw he glaring, he held his hands out defensively. "I mean you're not fat. I'm just saying the baby is getting bigger and-"

"Don't try ter save yehself now." She muttered sitting up. "Now, for wot do I owe this visit love?"

Sweeney sighed, knowing she would eventually get to why he was here.

"I want to talk about the child's name." He started. "I figure, if it's a boy, I'm going to let you name it whatever you want. Benjamin or not, that is your decision. But if the child happens to be a girl, I get to name her."

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "Are yeh sure about this?"

"More sure than I think you know." He walked over to her and pulled the blanket up to her chest, smiling.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, knowing that regardless of the name, she and Sweeney both were going to love the child more than anything. "So, Sweeney, wot did yeh pick fer a girl's name?"

To her surprise, he _blushed_.

"Well I was thinking between two names actually..." He whispered. "Either Elizabeth Anne or Jazzmyn Marie."

Nellie stared, but softened her gaze at the choice of names. "Those are nice, Sweeney. I like 'em both."

"So did I pick alright? I mean when Johanna was born, I didn't get to choose her name..." Sweeney was cut off short by Nellie's soft lips. "O' course love. You picked perfectly."

* * *

**End Note: **_The names are kind of dumb, but I got them from around me. Elizabeth is my middle name and Jazzmyn Marie is my neighbors dogs name. :D But I really liked the name.__If you guys have questions about the story, ask me and I will get back to you here from now on, alright? :D Please Review!_


	23. Birthing Process

**Author's Note: **_Soooooo sorry for the wait. Please read on, I haven't had internet and all... Ehhh enough of me. Read on._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own._

**_Not A Scrap Of Motherly Affection..._**

_

* * *

_

"More sure than I think you know." He walked over to her and pulled the blanket up to her chest, smiling.

_She leaned over and kissed him softly, knowing that regardless of the name, she and Sweeney both were going to love the child more than anything. "So, Sweeney, wot did yeh pick fer a girl's name?"_

_To her surprise, he blushed._

_"Well I was thinking between two names actually..." He whispered. "Either Elizabeth Anne or Jazzmyn Marie."_

_Nellie stared, but softened her gaze at the choice of names. "Those are nice, Sweeney. I like 'em both."_

_"So did I pick alright? I mean when Johanna was born, I didn't get to choose her name..." Sweeney was cut off short by Nellie's soft lips. "O' course love. You picked perfectly."_

* * *

It was lucky for Sweeney and Eleanor both, that they had come to a compromise about the baby's name... because not even two months later, it decided it was time to _escape _the womb. She sat in her bed, her eyes about to pop out of her head as she pushed, trying to get the little pink thing out.

"Eleanor, you have to push harder." Sweeney whispered, cradling her head in his arms.

"I AM BLOODY PUSHIN'!" She yelled, tears streaming down her reddened face. "I'M A BLOODY MESS!"

"Calm down mum." Toby whispered beside her. "Yeh're going to kill me and Mr. Todd."

"YOU WANT ME TER BLOODY CALM DOWN WHEN I'M PUSHIN' A LIVIN' 'UMAN' BEIN' FROM ME INSIDES?" She screamed, pushing harder.

"Don't hurt yourself, Nellie." Sweeney cooed. "We want you and the baby to survive."

"WHERE IS THE BLOODY OL' NURSE?" She yelled, looking up at Sweeney.

"She'll be here with the doctor soon. Since the baby is a month early, and it was such short notice, we couldn't really get him here that fast." Sweeney paused. "But I promise I will get this baby out of you."

A scream of agony escaped Nellie's lips, and suddenley, everything melted away... and darkness engulfed her. Pain was irrelevant as she felt relief; the baby was out; and nothing else mattered, not even her own life.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" It was a voice. She couldn't tell who, but she knew it was familiar.

"It's going to take 'er a few day to recover. We didn't expect this." Someone touched her arm and she felt her eyes flutter open. "Oh, sir, she's awake."

"Eleanor," Someone cooed into her ear lightly. She smiled, reaching up to touch their face.

"Am I dead?" She asked, not knowing whether her mouth was moving or not.

"No, Eleanor, but you should have been after what you just went through." She recognized him now, of course, that silly white streak in his hair, and his beautiful dark eyes... Sweeney Todd, her _life_.

"Wot did I go through?" She thought for a moment, then sighed. "Birthin' a baby, now I remember."

"Mum! Mum!" Toby yelled, running into her bedroom, looking disheveled.

"Wot 'appened ter yeh?" She asked, sitting up. Nausia filled her stomach as she turned to Sweeney. "Gemme' somethin'... I got ter puke-"

Too late.

Vomit spewed from her mouth and all over the floor beside her bed. She wiped her lips and stared at the mess on the floor.

"Be careful, love. You're not going to fully recover for a few days." Sweeney whispered, motioning for Toby. "Get a mop."

"Wot 'appened when I let out me child?"

"Children." Sweeney simply stated.

"Wot do yeh mea-" But the doctor cut her off, smiling lightly.

"Meet your children, Mrs. Lovett..." He cradled two small bundles in his arms. "Jazzmyn Marie Lovett and Benjamin Lucas Lovett."

"I 'ave twins?" She asked, her eyes speckled soft with tears. "I 'ave two children..."

"**We**." Sweeney whispered, kissing her forehead. "I decided on Jazzmyn, is that alright?"

"Perfect." She whispered. "But I want the two of them ter 'ave yeh're last name. Not mine."

"Jazzmyn Marie Todd and Benjamin Lucas Todd." Sweeney smiled. "I think we picked _perfectly_."

* * *

**End Note: **_Well I hope that wasn't stupid... Please tell me what you think. Reviews are lovee!_


	24. Jealousy And Promises

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the wait again. I'm surprised you all still read this, seeing as how I've become a slow updater... eh, not that I **want** you to stop reading... ehhhh read on. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own._

**_Married Nice N' Proper, By The Sea..._**

* * *

_"Wot do yeh mea-" But the doctor cut her off, smiling lightly._

_"Meet your children, Mrs. Lovett..." He cradled two small bundles in his arms. "Jazzmyn Marie Lovett and Benjamin Lucas Lovett."_

_"I 'ave twins?" She asked, her eyes speckled soft with tears. "I 'ave two children..."_

_"**We**." Sweeney whispered, kissing her forehead. "I decided on Jazzmyn, is that alright?"_

_"Perfect." She whispered. "But I want the two of them ter 'ave yeh're last name. Not mine."_

_"Jazzmyn Marie Todd and Benjamin Lucas Todd." Sweeney smiled. "I think we picked perfectly."_

* * *

Toby was upset. He didn't understand the jealousy he was feeling now that his precious "mum" had two other children to take care of. He knew he was capable of taking care of himself, but it still hurt that his mum had all her attention on her own children. Toby was just a boy from a workhouse, a boy who had been taken in by an Italian street merchant, a boy who helped her in the pie shop when she wasn't able to.

He was **always **being used, and he hated it.

"Toby?" He heard Eleanor's voice and jumped at the sound. She was still bed-ridden from birthing the twins, and Sweeney had put him in charge of taking care of everything she needed.

"Comin' mum." He hurried to her room, and was shocked to see her standing at her bedside. "Wot are you doin' mum?"

"I figured I coul' walk terday. Nothin' wrong with a lil' exercise, righ'?" She smiled, and he saw that the color had returned to her face.

"Mr. Todd wants you in bed-" Toby began, but she hushed him.

"It's alright. Where are me babies?" She asked, looking around the room.

Toby huffed out a sigh. Of course. "Mr. Todd made a bit o' a nursery in 'is room fer them."

"I want ter see them." She grabbed Toby's arm and he slowly led her up the stairs towards Sweeney's room. When they reached it, she was shocked to see Sweeney Todd cooing the two children to sleep.

"Eleanor?" He asked, looking up at her and Toby. "You should be in bed-"

"I want ter see me kids..." She trailed off, staring at the pale bundles in Johanna's old bassinet. "Oh good lord, they look jus' like yeh-"

"Jazzmyn has your hair color and your eyes Eleanor. Benjamin is seemingly more like me." Sweeney grinned as he picked Benjamin up and held him out to her. "Here."

Eleanor took him, and felt the warmth of his small body fill her arms. "'E's adorable..."

"He takes after his mother." Toby whispered.

"Wot do yeh mean Toby? 'Is mother? Dear, yeh're as much my son as Benny 'ere is."

Toby felt small tears speckle his eyes. "Since they were born... it's seemed to me like yeh've only 'ad time to sleep, all the while mumbling their names-"

"Toby, me boy, yeh're like me first son, an' I love yeh." Nellie handed Benjamin back over to Sweeney and swept Toby into her arms. "I woul' neva' take anythin' yeh've done fer me fer granted."

Toby was upset with himself for ever doubting his mum, and tears now speckled his eyes. "I'm sorry mum."

"I am too. Fer makin' yeh feel as though yeh didn' matter ter me." Eleanor smiled into Toby's ruffled hair and felt tears sting her eyes. "I love yeh Toby."

"I love you too mum."

* * *

"Sweeney, wot are we goin' ter do now? I can't run me shop with two kids ter take care of..." Eleanor whispered as she and Sweeney layed in their bed, Benjamin and Jazzmyn not far from them, slumbering deeply.

"I can't run my shop either, my pet. I need to help take care of our children too." He rubbed his eyes, and smiled down at Eleanor. "Though we have made quite a nice profit from selling your pies, and I'm sure selling this apartment house will give us some extra cash..."

"Wot are yeh gettin' at?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What I'm getting at, is the fact that we have the money to go by that house by the sea you always wanted." Sweeney smiled larger as he watched the comprehension cross Eleanor's features.

"Yeh're takin' me ter live by the sea?" She asked.

"Where we'll be married nice an' proper." Sweeney said with a grin.

"Yeh're marryin' me there too!?" Eleanor squealed, flinging her arms around him. "Oh Sweeney, I love yeh!"

"I know." He kissed her softly, then layed back down onto his pillow. "Now go to sleep, we have to pack tomorrow."

"O' course, love." Eleanor snuggled against his bare chest, enjoying the warmth of it. She was happy, so happy that everything was going perfectly; nothing could ruin this moment for her, nothing at all.

Then she heard the crash of glass and Toby yell, and she knew she had been terribley mistaken.

* * *

**End Note: **_Ooooh Cliffhanger. For once. I don't think I've done a terrible one... but now, you'll all have to wait awhile, seeing as how school starts, yada yada yada. Reviews are lovee._


	25. Please Insert Inappropriate Word Here

**Author's Note: **_I don't have the energy to type... just please enjoy the chapter. It would cheer me up._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own._

**_Witch! Witch!_**

* * *

_"Yeh're takin' me ter live by the sea?" She asked. _

_"Where we'll be married nice an' proper." Sweeney said with a grin._

_"Yeh're marryin' me there too!?" Eleanor squealed, flinging her arms around him. "Oh Sweeney, I love yeh!"_

_"I know." He kissed her softly, then layed back down onto his pillow. "Now go to sleep, we have to pack tomorrow."_

_"O' course, love." Eleanor snuggled against his bare chest, enjoying the warmth of it. She was happy, so happy that everything was going perfectly; nothing could ruin this moment for her, nothing at all._

_Then she heard the crash of glass and Toby yell, and she knew she had been terribley mistaken._

* * *

"Wot was that?" She asked, shooting up from the bed as quickly as she had lain on it.

"Stay here with the kids." Sweeney growled, removing himself from the bed.

Eleanor nodded weakly. She was in no state to defend herself right now, so she figured it would be best for her and the kids both if she stayed upstairs.

Sweeney meanwhile, had crept down the stairs to see what the commotion was. He had managed to grab his razor, but he wasn't sure if he could fight off whoever had broken in.

As he inched towards the kitchen, he noticed a small pool of blood forming near his feet, and he was shocked to see Toby sitting there, a rolling pin in hand.

"What did you do, boy?" He asked in a whisper.

"I beat 'im in the 'ead sir." Toby said with a dazed smile.

"Did 'e try ter take anythin'?" Eleanor asked from the stairwell.

"'E was 'eading up towards you and Mr. Todd, mum." Toby answered. "Wot 'is intentions were, I'm not sure."

Sweeney looked over towards Nellie and felt himself shake. He hadn't defended her, Toby had. The boy had been there before he could, and it made his blood boil.

"I don't understand why 'e'd break in 'ere... there isn't anythin' ter take but me money from the shop..." Eleanor gasped, and rushed down the stairs, making her way past both Toby and Sweeney. "We need ter check the money!"

Sweeney looked over at Toby and nodded, and they both followed her into the room. She checked her hiding spot, the one Sweeney had never seen before; hidden within one of the many books she had by her chair. She opened the book, and Sweeney took notice to the large wad of money hidden within the hole in it.

"I figured it wos suitable." She said, grinning.

"Well they didn't take it Eleanor, so let me take care of this gentleman, and we shall go back to sleep, alright love?" She nodded and they headed back into the kitchen where, the man had disappeared from.

Sweeney frantically headed towards the stairs; his thoughts going towards Benjamin and Jazzmyn both.

Eleanor must have thought the same exact thing, because she rushed up the stairs just as fast as he had.

As they burst into their bedroom, and headed towards the bassinet that held the two children, Sweeney yelled in outrage. Jazzmyn Marie Todd lay sleeping silently beside an empty bundle that had moments ago held her twin brother, Benjamin.

"**_DAMMIT_**!" Sweeney yelled, turning away. "It was a distraction!"

Eleanor held her hands over her mouth as realization dawned over her; her son was gone... and she couldn't do anything about it.

"'Ho took 'im?" She whimpered out as Sweeney clamped his hand tight around his razor.

Sweeney searched for an answer. Who hated him and Eleanor so much that they would want to take their newborn son? He knew the answer all too quickly, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Damn-" He choked out.

"Wot? 'Ho did it?" Eleanor asked, clinging to his arm.

He looked down at her, his eyes glowering with hate. "_Lucy_."

* * *

**End Note: **_Ooooooooooo another cliffy. This will be the last update for awhile. Whohoo for school. NOTTTTTTTTT. Reviews are loveeeeee._


	26. Gone

**Author's Note: **_Hellooooooooo. :D I got it done. Finally. I just realized two things. 1. Lucy's name reminds me of that fossil or what-not of the australopithocus they found that they named "Lucy". HAHAHA. Anyone know what I'm talking about? 2. In this AND Pretend both, things are going shakey. What is my problem? Plot bunnies. I blame them all. :D Read on._

**Disclaimer: **_Erh._

_**'Wot Did Yeh're Lucy Look Like?' ... 'She had Yellow Hair.'**_

_

* * *

_

Eleanor held her hands over her mouth as realization dawned over her; her son was gone... and she couldn't do anything about it.

_"'Ho took 'im?" She whimpered out as Sweeney clamped his hand tight around his razor._

_Sweeney searched for an answer. Who hated him and Eleanor so much that they would want to take their newborn son? He knew the answer all too quickly, he just didn't want to admit it._

_"Damn-" He choked out._

_"Wot? 'Ho did it?" Eleanor asked, clinging to his arm._

_He looked down at her, his eyes glowering with hate. "Lucy."_

* * *

It was less than two days before she showed up again. This time, Lucy had decided to come alone; and Sweeney was waiting in the shadows of the stairs for her. She didn't even realize he was standing there until he had grabbed her by the arm and had her pushed against the wall.

"Lucy." He hissed, his breath hot on her face.

"Be-Benjamin!" She screamed, her voice faint. "Lemme go!"

"Shut up." He stated, hating thick in his words. "Where is my son?"

"I took 'im to me 'usband." She whispered, tears speckling her eyes.

"Husband?" Sweeney's tone was confused, mixed slightly with hurt, his eyes searching hers for lies. "When did that happen?"

Lucy smiled, her beauty lighting up the way it had once been. "During Mrs. Lovett's pregnancy."

"You _knew_?" He asked.

"It was obvious. She _was _gettin' fat love." Lucy found the opportunity to pull Sweeney's hand from her arm and lean close to his face. "Wot do you see in 'er?"

"More than I did in you." He whispered, his words not backing up his angry glare.

"Benjamin-" She whispered, bringing her lips closer to his. "I still love you."

Four words were all it took to get him to want her again.

The children, Toby, even Eleanor... none of it mattered at that moment.

Lucy Barker pushed her lips onto Sweeney Todd's for the first time in well over fifteen years, and every receptor in his body went numb. He knew it was wrong, but it felt right to have her wrap her arms around his neck, and he return the favor. Intimacy had never been much of anything for Lucy, but now, she was tangling her hands through his hair, her hands racing all over his body, touching every bit of him, remembering the sculpt of his body.

She pulled away from him, gasping for air. "Ben, you're amazing."

Sweeney grunted and pulled her face back in towards his. He hadn't realized he was making so much noise, not until the creaking on the steps alerted him to someone's presence. He ignored it, continuing to hunger for Lucy's lips.

"Sweeney-" It was whispered, but he heard the hurt in her voice. "'Ow could yeh..."

He let go of Lucy, looking up to see Eleanor holding Jazzmyn, her eyes speckled with the softest of tears.

"Eleanor." It pained him, but he knew it was something he had to do. "I'm sorry."

"Love," Lucy whispered, clinging her arms around his waist tenderly. "You're not wanted 'ere anymore."

"Alright." He turned away from Eleanor, his eyes pushing back tears. "Good bye Eleanor, Jazzmyn."

In one quick movement, Sweeney Todd was gone out of her life again.

* * *

Eleanor stared at the kitchen floor, tears dripping from her cheeks. Sweeney had left her for Lucy, when he had two newborn children to take care of.

"I 'ate 'im!" She yelled, slamming her hands onto the stairs.

She had put Jazzmyn to bed out of fear that she would wake her with her wails of depression.

"I don' understand wot is wrong with 'im! 'E tells me 'e's neva' goin' ter leave me, an' then 'e goes with 'is precious Lucy tha' is still insane!" Nellie sniffed lightly, her anger rising. "Dammit, 'e told me we were goin' ter live by the sea!"

She was shaking now, her sobs winning over her body, shaking her to the very core of her existence. Sweeney Todd, her _life_, her _**love**_, had just left with a wife that hadn't been there with him for fifteen years. Eleanor had been. She always had been. Yet even now, after he _promised_ her he would never leave her again, after everything they had been through... he had decided to throw it all away.

For _her._

For his Lucy.

The woman was the source of both of their problems. She had been the one the judge had wanted, the one he coveted so much that he had to send Benjamin Barker to try to get to her. Even that hadn't worked. Raped, poisened and dead inside, Lucy Barker had become such a wreck... but not before abandoning her daughter over to Eleanor. Johanna could have been happy if her mother hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Turpin's trick; but she was indeed a true dumb blond.

"Yellow 'air is ugly anyway." Nellie spat, twirling a piece of her auburn hair through her fingers. "But 'e always loved it..."

Had Benjamin Barker returned without her knowing? Had everything Sweeney told her been a lie?

She wished the answer was just as simple as breathing.

She couldn't live without air, but most of all, she couldn't live without Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**End Note: **_Please donate to the pity review fund and leave Rikku some lovee :D. It makes me happy. But if you even read this I will be content. I just hope you guys enjoy this. That's all that matters to me. :P_


	27. Dead Or Alive?

**Author's Note: **_Hellllllllooooooooooooo. This chapter will make you happy. I have been home sick with a terrible sore throat, so I sat here all day and typed this. :D Be happy! I could have slept. I can't talk though... I'm trying out monday for my high school's talent show and I'm singing... so I have to "rest." Ehhh i'll stop babbling. Read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_Eyahhh._

**_'Mista T?'_**

_

* * *

_

For his Lucy.

_The woman was the source of both of their problems. She had been the one the judge had wanted, the one he coveted so much that he had to send Benjamin Barker to try to get to her. Even that hadn't worked. Raped, poisened and dead inside, Lucy Barker had become such a wreck... but not before abandoning her daughter over to Eleanor. Johanna could have been happy if her mother hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Turpin's trick; but she was indeed a true dumb blond._

_"Yellow 'air is ugly anyway." Nellie spat, twirling a piece of her auburn hair through her fingers. "But 'e always loved it..."_

_Had Benjamin Barker returned without her knowing? Had everything Sweeney told her been a lie?_

_She wished the answer was just as simple as breathing._

_She couldn't live without air, but most of all, she couldn't live without Sweeney Todd._

* * *

Sweeney sighed as he sat down on the edge of a small, creaky bed. Lucy's new house was smaller than Mrs. Lovett's, and was empty, other than a few pieces of furniture, and of course, little Benjamin. What confused Sweeney the most, was why Lucy had trusted him so easily and brought him back here.

But that didn't matter right now.

"You're house is so small, Lucy." He whispered as she sat down beside him. "Where is your husband?"

"Out." Lucy leaned closer to him, pressing her lips softly to the side of his face. "But I want you."

Sweeney growled, a low rumble in his throat as she leaned towards his lips. He kissed her, hard and long, and smiled into it. He felt her smile back, but she pulled away from his lips so hers were only inches from his.

"Benjamin, I knew you'd never stop loving me." She whispered, untying the back of her dress.

Sweeney smiled as the dress fell from her body and she sat beside him, her pale skin exposed to him. She was so vulnerable, so wonderous so... _stupid._

As she leaned in to kiss him again, Sweeney pulled the razor from his side and slit her throat in one quick movement. The puzzled and pained look on Lucy's face made him grin as he used her dress to wipe the blood away from his razor. She fell to the floor in a soft thud, clutching the wound on her throat, tears stinging her eyes.

"Stupid wench. You really believed I still loved you? There was never a chance in hell I would ever have gone back to you, scum." He leaned down towards her as her eyes began to flutter. "I love my Eleanor. I love my children, and I did what was neccissary to get my son back."

Lucy opened her mouth, but all that came out was the gurgle of blood as it flowed from her mouth.

"Farewell Lucy." He whispered, caressing her face softly. "And tell your husband I said "hello"."

Lucy reached for him, but with another quick swipe of his razor, she was silenced for good.

Lucy Barker was finally dead.

* * *

Eleanor rubbed her arms as a cool breeze rushed through her bedroom door. She couldn't understand why it was open; she had closed it before she had gone to bed. But as she sat up in bed, she gasped as a figure creapt towards her. Before she could scream, a familiar pair of lips crept their way towards hers in hunger. She closed her eyes, letting her hands tangle in his hair.

Abruptly, she pulled away, staring into the dark eyes of Sweeney Todd.

"Wot are yeh doin' back 'ere?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Sweeney smiled, and held out the bundle in his arms. "To bring back _our_ child."

Eleanor gasped as the cherubic face of Benjamin Todd slept soundly in his fathers arms. She couldn't believe that Sweeney had gotten him back, but it left the unanswered truth about him and Lucy...

"If you're curious, Lucy is dead." Sweeney stated.

"WOT?" Eleanor yelled, pulling the covers away.

Sweeney took Benjamin over to the bassinet and set him in beside his sister, his eyes remaining closed in slumber. "I told you, I love you Eleanor. I was going to do whatever it took to get our son back, even if that meant getting that disgusting woman to trust me."

"Yeh were kissin' 'er-" Eleanor whispered.

"To get her to trust me!" Sweeney pushed Eleanor back down, leaning close to her so his lips were inches from hers. "You bore my children Eleanor. You own my heart. You're my other half! What more do you want from me? Do you want me to bloody spell it out for you? I love only you. I didn't have sex with, I lead her on to where I could kill her. Eleanor Lovett, I want to take you to the sea so I can marry you. Damn woman! I want you."

He kissed her, longer than ever, and she kissed back, tears stinging her eyes. She knew what he said couldn't have been a lie, but she had doubted him, and she felt terrible.

Sweeney pulled away, feeling the tears on her face. "It's alright Eleanor. I know you had every reason to doubt me. But I am promising you here and now that I am yours forever."

"I know." She whispered, pulling his lips down to hers. "I want yeh."

_**Three words.**_ _Three words_, just as powerful as saying "I love you", was all it took for everything to get so much better. Everything was out of their way now; no more judge, no more Beadle, and especially no more Lucy. Everything would finally be peaceful for her and her Sweeney Todd. Now the last and finaly piece to her fairytale ending was a seaside wedding...

And boy, could **that** be _devised_.

* * *

**End Note: **_Soooooooo not the ending. I promise. Sorry that it's kind of lame. I hope you like that Lucy is finally gone, I mean... twenty-seven chapters later..._


	28. You Can't!

**Author's Note: **_Well. The way this chapter turned out, I didn't actually plan. It just kind of... happened. I hope you like it, even though you may hate me at the end of it. It seems these chapters have been getting longer than my 'Pretend' chapters. This may turn out longer than 30 now... but I'm not sure. I hope you like it though._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anyone in this story but Benjamin and Jazzmyn._

_**"Not A Thing To Fear My Love..."**_

_

* * *

"To get her to trust me!" Sweeney pushed Eleanor back down, leaning close to her so his lips were inches from hers. "You bore my children Eleanor. You own my heart. You're my other half! What more do you want from me? Do you want me to bloody spell it out for you? I love only you. I didn't have sex with her, I lead her on to where I could kill her. Eleanor Lovett, I want to take you to the sea so I can marry you. Damn woman! I want you."_

_He kissed her, longer than ever, and she kissed back, tears stinging her eyes. She knew what he said couldn't have been a lie, but she had doubted him, and she felt terrible._

_Sweeney pulled away, feeling the tears on her face. "It's alright Eleanor. I know you had every reason to doubt me. But I am promising you here and now that I am yours forever."_

_"I know." She whispered, pulling his lips down to hers. "I want yeh."_

_**Three words.**__ Three words, just as powerful as saying "I love you", was all it took for everything to get so much better. Everything was out of their way now; no more judge, no more Beadle, and especially no more Lucy. Everything would finally be peaceful for her and her Sweeney Todd. Now the last and finaly piece to her fairytale ending was a seaside wedding..._

_And boy, could __**that**__ be devised._

* * *

"Toby, 'urry up love!" Eleanor yelled down the stairs of her house. She grabbed her last dress and stuffed it into the suitcase on her bed as hard as she could.

She never realized how many dresses she actually _owned _until that moment.

"Eleanor, what is taking you so-" Sweeney paused, a laugh escaping his lips as he watched her sit on the bag, trying to close it. "Do you need some help?"

Eleanor looked over at him and blushed. She couldn't help it the bag couldn't hold her dresses...

"Maybe I should jus' not take a few of 'em." She whispered, stepping onto the floor and away from her bed. "Maybe."

Sweeney smiled as she came closer to him, and he leaned down to press his lips softly onto hers. "Maybe, I'll just buy you a bunch of new ones and you pick a few of your favorites."

Eleanor smiled. "Alright..."

"By the way, where are Jazzmyn and Benjamin?" Sweeney asked, looking around the room.

"Toby 'as 'em." Eleanor kissed him again. "Which, tha' boy needs ter pack up 'is stuff too."

"MUM!" Toby yelled, filling the doorway with himself and his two siblings. "I can't take it anymore! Jazzy bit me 'and and Ben keeps droolin' on me vest-"

Eleanor supressed a giggle, but took the two babies from him. "They're jus' kids, me boy."

"I know mum, but they're so _annoying_!" Toby rubbed a hand through his messy brown hair and Sweeney patted his shoulder.

"Believe me, it will only get worse from here." He whispered to Toby, and they both groaned in horror.

"Will yeh two 'urry up! We need ter leave this 'ouse already!" They both huffed at her, but continued to pack their bags.

* * *

Sweeney couldn't believe it was actually happening to he and Eleanor now. They were leaving behind the murderous life they had been living. Everything was finally alright for him; he was soon going to be married to Eleanor, by the sea she had always dreamt of going to, with their two children. It was a perfect ending for such a twisted couple such as them.

Though, there was still a bit of remorse within him from the night he had killed Lucy. He had been so cruel, so overpowering of her, and he hadn't felt even a spot of pity for her. He wanted her dead right then and there.

But he didn't need to worry about her anymore. All he had to worry about now, was making sure no one tied he and Eleanor to the murder of the Beadle and the Judge. Though it had almost been a year now, detectives kept coming and asking questions about them both, and Sweeney was afraid they would tie Eleanor to it somehow and take her away...

So he had to make sure she was gone before they found her.

But if she left, they would try to go after her... and Sweeney knew he had to stay behind to protect her and the children.

But he hadn't told her.

"Sweeney?" He jumped away from the window in his shop, and turned to face her. "Wot's wrong?"

He sighed, but let a smile fall across his lips. "Eleanor, you just startled me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Somethin's wrong."

He sighed again and pulled his arms around her tightly. "I know, Eleanor. Something is wrong, but I didn't want to have to tell you..."

"Sweeney," She looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes. "Please tell me wot's goin' on."

"I can't go with you and the kids. I have to stay here to make sure they don't follow you." He started. "They've been watching us for so long now, if you and I leave, they will get suspicious. I need to stay here and make sure you and the kids are safe."

"Yeh can't! Yeh promised me yeh'd marry me by the sea!" Tears poured down her cheeks and Eleanor fought back the raging sobs that threatened to escape her. "Sweeney yeh can't leave me like this!"

"I'm doing this to protect you and the children. I'm making sure you all live." Sweeney pulled away from her and looked back out his window at the grubby streets of London. "If they find one piece of evidence in that basement, you'll be found out. We'll both be hanged for it Eleanor..."

"I'll die with yeh!" She yelled, pulling on his arm. "I've been prepared ter ever since yeh came back! I love yeh ter much ter live any sort of life without yeh!"

"Eleanor, you have to take care of Toby, Jazzmyn, and Benjamin. We have children. They can lose a father... they just can't afford to lose us both."

"Yeh're insane! I'm not leavin' withou' yeh!" Eleanor pressed her lips onto his with such force that it knocked them both into the window behind them. "Dammit Sweeney Todd!"

"Eleanor, I'm sorry." He pushed her off of himself and stood back up, staring at the window. "You need to leave this house, or I'll get the authorities myself and turn us both in."

Eleanor stood, her words stuck in the back of her throat as she turned away from him. She touched her lips where he had kissed her and ran; ran as fast as she could down the steps of the shop and towards Toby and the twins.

She knew leaving Sweeney behind was going to eventually kill her; but he was right, they had two children to take care of now.

But she would come back for him no matter what it took.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well yes, there is the sad twist. Now, next is a five year time skip, So be prepared for LOT'S of drama. :D Reviews are lovee. Or pity... one of the two. :D_


	29. The Wonders Of Living By The Sea

**Author's Note: **_Well, I am sorry for the wait. I have been busy doing stuff for my senior project. I raised 570 for the Humane Society here in my hometown. I'm excited! Also, I noticed, these chapters have gotten longer... and they started short. Weird huh? OH! And I work at this amazing haunted house... dude I don't have a voice from screaming at people! Ahahha. Enough babbling. Read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Sweeney Todd, I wouldn't fanfic about it... oh wait.. yes I would._

**_Five Years Later..._**

* * *

_"Eleanor, you have to take care of Toby, Jazzmyn, and Benjamin. We have children. They can lose a father... they just can't afford to lose us both."_

_"Yeh're insane! I'm not leavin' withou' yeh!" Eleanor pressed her lips onto his with such force that it knocked them both into the window behind them. "Dammit Sweeney Todd!"_

_"Eleanor, I'm sorry." He pushed her off of himself and stood back up, staring at the window. "You need to leave this house, or I'll get the authorities myself and turn us both in."_

_Eleanor stood, her words stuck in the back of her throat as she turned away from him. She touched her lips where he had kissed her and ran; ran as fast as she could down the steps of the shop and towards Toby and the twins. _

_She knew leaving Sweeney behind was going to eventually kill her; but he was right, they had two children to take care of now._

_But she would come back for him no matter what it took._

* * *

"Tobias, yeh better come 'ere before I kick yeh're little ass!" Eleanor Lovett yelled as she readjusted her dress. "I need yeh ter make sure Jazzmyn and Benjamin behave."

"Mum, I'm almost a man now! Yeh don't need ter treat me like I'm a kid." Toby mumbled, walking through the doorway.

Eleanor smiled, ushering him over. As he stood in front of her, she leaned up and swept a quick kiss across his scruffled chin. Over the years, Toby grew much taller than she had ever expected, passing her by at least a foot. But none of that really mattered, because he was still attatched to her like no other, and though she loved him dearly, the boy was seventeen now, and needed another woman to take care of him.

"Be good." She stated, smiling.

"I will."

"Mummy! Mummy!" Two voice rang simultaineously.

Eleanor smiled as her twins came running over to her, yanking on her dress lightly.

"Mummy, where are yeh going?" Benjamin asked, his brown eyes staring up at her.

The two of them had taken quickly to her accent, and she noticed, with a smile, that Jazzmyn had been playing in her make-up again.

"Mummy, yeh need ta stay 'ere' wiv' me an' Benny!" Jazzmyn whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"I can' love. I'm goin' ter the market." She breathed. "I promise I'll be back soon."

The twins stared at her as she went to open the door, frowns plastered across their faces.

She didn't know that this could be the last time she would ever see them again.

* * *

Yes, it had been five years she hadn't been with Sweeney Todd, but Eleanor Lovett could proudly say, she had been a _damn_ good mother in those years. Her children were growing up fine; the two of them acting more and more like her everyday. But something in her heart twanged everytime Benjamin would look at her. He was the spitting image of his father.

"I can' get meself lost in thought o' 'im terday." She mumbled, readjusting her hat.

The market wasn't exactly what you would call a "market"... it was more of small set of shops just a short walk away from the house Eleanor lived in. The funny thing of it was, she had a job there; a pie making job. She knew it was cliche' to work somewhere that held such horrible memories for her, but the nostalgia of pies and whom they had brought her to... she couldn't help but be drawn to them.

"Eleanor! Nice to see you." A vouce mumbled somewhere to her left and she smiled.

"Oy! Jeremiah! 'Ow are yeh terday?" She asked, clutching her basket to her side.

"I'm quite well Eleanor." Jeremiah whispered, his green eyes lingering a little too long on Eleanor's body.

Jeremiah Long was the owner of the pie shop she worked at. He wasn't much younger than her; 35 at the oldest, but he wasn't modest in his feelings towards Eleanor. She knew all too well how much her boss glowered at her from the shadows of the bakehouse. But she knew, one day, it was going to go too far; she just didn't know when.

"Well I'm off ter the fisherman's shop fer me fish terday fer dinner." She smiled, faking the half-heartedley giggle that escaped her lips as she waved.

"Wait, Ms. Lovett," He whispered, and Eleanor glared.

"_Mrs._" She corrected.

"Whatever. Please, I have a new pie for you to try out. I plan to sell it next week and I am in _**dire**_ need of a taste tester." Jeremiah breathed, his voice a little too ragged for her liking.

Eleanor wasn't an idiot. She knew perfectly well what he was trying to do; but she wanted to prove to him that she couldn't be taken so easily, and that she would never look at him in that way. _Ever._

"Oh sure Jeremiah." She smiled as she let him lead her to the shop.

She never even noticed the black eyes watching her from behind; hate soaking through their gaze.

* * *

"Why is it so dark?" She asked as they entered the back of the pie shop.

Jeremiah merely grunted as he shut the door behind him. As he looked back at Eleanor, she could see the lust clouding his eyes as he pounced towards her. She yelped, not expecting him to come after her so quickly, and she dropped her basket to the floor. He stared down at her, his eyes wide as he began to untie the front of her dress.

"So beautiful." He whispered, reaching up to touch a curl of her hair.

"Ge' off o' me yeh dirty bastard!" She yelled, kicking her legs frantically.

She was silenced by his lips as he forced his slimy tongue into her mouth. She gagged, as he explored her mouth, his body starting to tighten below the belt. She knew it was coming as soon as he had finished with her ties at the front of her dress. He was going to take her here and now and she had nothing to do but lay there and take it.

"Please-" She begged as he tore open her dress and peeled away her corset.

As her bosom was exposed, Eleanor sucked in deeply as she watched his mouth greedily inch towards one of her breasts. She was taken back by the sudden force of him being pulled away from her and a soft gurgle as she heard him drop to the floor.

_Wot jus' 'appened?'_ Her thoughts bubbled as she covered herself with her loose dress.

"Eleanor Lovett, you never learned to never go into a dark place with a sexually aroused man before, have you?" A deep voice growled from in front of her.

She knew she should have been scared, but at that moment, she knew that if one of them was going to take her, it was going to be the man who had just entered the room.

He dropped onto her so quickly, that she didn't even have time to register fear. He was already kissing her, rubbing against her, his stone body pushing against hers with such force that she felt like she was going to break in two. And yet... it felt right. This man was moving at a pace that she was familar with; fumbling with her clothes like they hadn't been there in the first place. But she knew she needed to stop him from taking her... only one man could ever have her.

"Please stop." She moaned as he began kissing down her neckline.

"Mmm." He replied, inching closer to her chest.

As he pulled down the rest of her dress, she felt something inside of her give out. All of the self control she had had in five years was gone, and she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Ooh Eleanor." He whispered into her hair as he began to strip down.

"Mr. Todd." She envisioned the barber's godlike body rythmically moving with hers and she felt herself becoming even more aroused.

"Open your eyes, silly woman." He cooed into her ear as he stopped moving against her.

She hesitated, not wanting to stop imagining the glory of her loves face. But as she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips.

Sweeney Todd smiled down at her, his body slick with sweat. His dark eyes were gleaming with lust as he leaned down to kiss Eleanor again.

"Am I dreamin' or are yeh really 'ere?" She whispered against his lips.

"Oh I'm here my pet, and you're little friend over there, I promise will not be touching you again." Sweeney smiled again.

"Yeh _killed_ 'im! Wot are we goin' ter do with the body?" She asked.

Sweeny pushed himself back against her, and she moaned. "Mm, this is a pie shop, is it not?"

Then he took her once again as hard and fast as he could.

It had been five years after all.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well there you go. A little more smutty than usual, but oh well. Please leave me a pity review if you like... :3 or a nice on if you truly like this chapter... or something..._


	30. Reunion

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! I have been dreadfully busy lately. I haven't had much time to type up much of anything. (Tear) Anyways, I have chapter 14 of Pretend almost finished, and should have it up by the end of the week. This story was only supposed to 30 chapters long, but I have changed it. It's going to be **longer **now. So get ready to read lots more!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sweeney Todd._

* * *

__

"Am I dreamin' or are yeh really 'ere?" She whispered against his lips.

_  
"Oh I'm here my pet, and you're little friend over there, I promise will not be touching you again." Sweeney smiled again._

_"Yeh killed 'im! Wot are we goin' ter do with the body?" She asked._

_Sweeny pushed himself back against her, and she moaned. "Mm, this is a pie shop, is it not?"_

_Then he took her once again as hard and fast as he could._

_It had been five years after all._

* * *

Eleanor was quite literally shaking from nervousness. Sweeney Todd hadn't seen his children since they had been babies, and she wasn't so sure they would accept him.

But at this point, that was the very _least_ of her worries.

Her old past had finally come back to haunt her. It was funny; as she chopped up Jeremiah's corpse and grinded it into tiny pieces, she felt the familiar excitement and fear rush through her gut. She had forgotten how much she hated pie baking.

"I forgot 'ow bloody 'ard this wos." She muttered, wiping sweat from her brow.

Sweeney Todd meanwhile, had taken the bones of Jeremiah outside, and buried them near the cellar door. He knew how dangerous it was to bury them out so close, but he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Bloody bastard." He muttered, pushing the last of the dirt over the evidence.

"Sweeney?" Eleanor whispered, stepping out the back door.

He looked up at her, his eyes soft. He had decided to come back to her, but only because if he hadn't, he surely would have been hanged. The evidence was therel his razor, blood dripping down onto his hand, and that wretched woman's neck...

"I appreciate the help Eleanor." He sucked in a deep breath.

She eyed him, unease falling across her features. "Wot's amatter love?"

"I-I got caught, killing someone back home." He mumbled.

"_Wot?_ Why didn' yeh tell me sooner?" She yelled. "Who wos it?"

"A woman." When her eyes widened, Sweeney shook her head. "She knew everything we had done. The murders, the pies, the Beadle, the Judge... everything. She told me, if I didn't make her concieve a child, that she was going to turn us both in."

"Yeh didn'!"

"I killed her Eleanor. Why else would I have killed a woman?" Sweeney growled, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I didn' think yeh'd kill 'er!" Eleanor whispered. "Who caugh' yeh?"

"They have a new Beadle. His name is Hammus, Eric Hammus. He and Judge Ivory came to the house, continuing to investigate the murders of the previous Beadle and Judge, and saw me slit her throat. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I grabbed my razors and ran past them, nearly falling down the stairs to the shop. I was bloody afraid, Eleanor. I thought that if I didn't leave then and there, that my life with you and the children would never come true. Plus-" He paused, smiling. "I promised you a seaside wedding."

"I know yeh did. An' I wos waitin' fer yeh ter come back, I wos. I jus' wos gettin' meself ter come an' get yeh!" She folded her arms across her chest an he smiled again.

"You're too damn cute when you're angry." He pulled her into his arms again and he could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Nervous?"

She nodded. "Tha' we're gonna get caugh'!"

"He's dead and buried my love. We'll make up a story, and you can take over the pie shop. It will be just like home, except you can make all sorts of pies. Sweet pies even!" He laughed, a sweet sound to her ears. "Your meat pies will still be as popular as ever, my love."

"I just don' wan' our family ter be torn apar' by our past..."

"It won't. I promise."

* * *

"Mummy!" Two voices simultaineously yelled as Eleanor Lovett opened the door to her cozy home.

Benjamin and Jazzmyn Todd came jumping onto their mothers legs, tears clinging to their eyes as she smiled down at them. "Lovies, wot's amatter?"

"Big brother To-To wouldn' le' us go outside an' swimmy!" Jazzmyn whined, twirling one of her long dark curls around her finger.

"Toby!" Eleanor shrilled, removing her hat from her head.

As he walked into the room, Toby stopped, seeing the pale face of Sweeney Todd before him. He grumbled for a moment, but then remembered, five years had passed, and the man hadn't been all too much of a jerk...

"Bloody hell, boy." Sweeney said as Toby walked over to him. "Five years and you're already up to the ceiling."

"Mr. Todd, sir." Toby extended a hand, and Sweeney took it smiling.

"Why wouldn' yeh le' the wee ones go an' 'ave a swimmy?" Eleanor _tsk_ed, ignoring Sweeney.

"Benjamin started throwin' sand at Jazz, an' I didn' want it to get in 'er eyes, so I told them both that they should wait until yeh got 'ome."

"Benjamin Todd, get yeh're arse in 'ere now!" Eleanor yelled.

"Mummmy..." His tiny head poked around the corner, his dark eyes wide as he stared from his mom to Sweeney behind him. "Daddy?"

Jazzmyn turned her head, staring at Sweeney as he pulled the door closed behind him. He looked from his two children to his self, and smiled.

"So you actually know your old dad then?" Sweeney asked with a smile, crouching to his knees.

"Daddy!" They both yelled, running over to his open arms.

"Jazzmyn, Benjamin." He whispered into their hair. "I love you two, so much."

Eleanor smiled, grabbing Toby by the arm and ruffling his hair slightly. "We're all together again."

"Unfortunatley." He grumbled, pulling Eleanor's head to his chest.

She laughed, remembering a time when she had done the same thing to him.

"Yeh love Sweeney an' yeh know it." Eleanor whispered, watching Sweeney continue to hug his two children.

"'E wos a bloody monster, mum. I don' see 'ow yeh still love 'im after all these years."

Eleanor sighed, her eyes speckled slightly with tears. Sweeney looked over at her, his eyes soft. A smile touched his lips and she felt her heart flutter. "I do, son. I do."

* * *

**End Note: **_Please review if you like it... it will get more action like next chapter. Pity reviews are great too!!_


	31. Memories, Soon Forgotten

**Author's Note: **_I realize this has taken me quite awhile to complete, but I finally finished it, and it's probably the longest chapter of this story that I have ever typed. There are flashbacks, but they seemed needed. There will be two more in the next chapter. So yeah. I hope they don't suck... Read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own._

**_Quick Sir, Run And Tell, Warn 'Em All Of The Witches Spell!_**

_

* * *

_

Eleanor smiled, grabbing Toby by the arm and ruffling his hair slightly. "We're all together again."

_"Unfortunatley." He grumbled, pulling Eleanor's head to his chest._

_She laughed, remembering a time when she had done the same thing to him._

_"Yeh love Sweeney an' yeh know it." Eleanor whispered, watching Sweeney continue to hug his two children._

_"'E wos a bloody monster, mum. I don' see 'ow yeh still love 'im after all these years."_

_Eleanor sighed, her eyes speckled slightly with tears. Sweeney looked over at her, his eyes soft. A smile touched his lips and she felt her heart flutter. "I do, son. I do."_

* * *

Sweeney Todd, quite frankly, had to be the best father Eleanor Lovett had ever seen.

He spent every amount of his free time with his children; playing and laughing with them as they went swimming outside. She felt kind of relieved that they enjoyed his company so much. Eleanor hadn't introduced her children to another man besides Toby in the past five years, and even then, they decided to try to beat him up constantly. He was their older brother after all.

"Daddy!" Jazzmyn yelled, latching onto Sweeney's arm. "Will yeh go an' swimmy with me?"

Sweeney smiled, his teeth flashin brilliantly in the sunlight. "Of course."

The funny thing was, Eleanor noticed that he seemed like even more of a father than he had been with Johanna. Eleanor had seen him many times when he and Lucy had lived in the house with him, and he always seemed afraid to handle his delicate daughter. And yet here he was, holding Jazzmyn by her sides and having her glide through the air as if she was flying... a lot had changed in the past twenty two years since he had been Benjamin Barker...

_Mrs. Lovett rolled the dough between her fingers, her eyes warm as her husband Albert sat across from her in the booth. He smiled warmly over at her, his eyes lazily dipping down her figure and she tingled at the feel._

_"Must yeh do tha' Albert?" She asked, her smile never faltering._

_"Just takin' in the sweet view of you, dear." Albert coughed for a moment, his large body shaking._

_"Yeh alrigh' love?" Eleanor asked, her eyes widening with worry._

_"Fine." Albert smiled as the shop door opened beside him._

_Eleanor looked over at the customer, her eyes soaking in his face. He wasn't pale ( odd really,) but full of light color that seemed flushed even more across his face as he huffed in a deep breath of air, shutting the shop door behind him with a soft thud. He pushed back his dark hair and turned to face her, his eyes warm, yet slightly flustered looking. He smiled at her and leaned against the door._

_"Sorry about that, Miss." He mumbled, bowing slightly. _

_"Mrs." She corrected with a smile, looking over at Albert._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am. Sir." The man bowed again, this time to Albert. "Me wife and I were out shopping and I kind of got seperated from them. Landed myself into a bad alleyway, nearly got robbed!"_

_"Fleet Street ain' the best place ter be lost Mr..." Eleanor trailed off._

_"Oh! Barker. Benjamin Barker, that is." The man smiled warmly again, and this time, Eleanor felt a flutter in her chest that she hadn't felt since she and Albert has eloped._

_"Well Mr. Barker, woul' yeh care for a pie? They're no' the greatest, bu' I can give this one ter yeh fer free." Eleanor smiled, holding out a small plate with a crusty pie on it._

_  
"Sure." Benjamin smiled, grabbing the pie and taking a seat across from Albert. "Is it always so dangerous out here? I don't think I have been on such a terrible street before."_

_"Yeh mean, where yeh came from, there wasn' a bit o' crime?" She asked, pulling out a bottle of gin and pouring it into a glass for him._

_"Well of course there was, it just wasn't so bad. Although, we're planning to move. We kind of got evicted because we can no longer pay the rent..." Benjamin sighed. "My barbering business hasn't been going so well with all the other barbers moving around us."_

_"Yeh're a barber?" Albert finally said to him and Benjamin nodded._

_"Yes. I just wish my wife Lucy would work..." He sighed again. "But he's more of a motherly type than anything else."_

_Mrs. Lovett thought for a moment, her eyes soft. She knew she had a room above her shop that she could rent out, and the extra cash would be wonderful..._

_"Alrigh' Mr. Barker. I'll make yeh a deal." She handed him the glass of gin and he took a bite of the pie she had given him. "I'll rent out the room above me shop for yeh, as long as yeh promise tha' when yeh're barber shop booms, tha' yeh'll pay the rent yeh owe me. I'll even make it a decent price fer yeh."_

_"Really?" Benjamin's eyes lit up and he stood, grabbing her hand. "Oh thank you Mrs..."_

_"Lovett." She smiled again._

_"Well Mrs. Lovett, I promise you'll be seeing me again real soon!"_

"Eleanor?"

Sweeney had pushed her from her memories, his eyes narrowed with worry. She smiled over at him, reaching her hand towards his face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He paused for a moment, looking back at his son and daughter, awaiting for him to take them swimming. "They want me to take them swimming. Will you be alright for now without me?"

She nodded, smiling. "O' course love. Yeh go an' 'ave fun with them, alrigh'?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Then he tore out the front door, the children not far behind him.

Eleanor leaned against the windowsill, her thoughts lost once again to the past...

_It was just another ordinary day, in fact, it had been three weeks exactly since Benjamin Barker had promised he would return to rent out the apartment above her shop, and yet, she still hadn't heard a word from him._

_"Bloody fool." She whispered to herself as the door to her shop opened. "Sorry, bu' I'm closed."_

_"Oh." She heard a soft voice say, and she looked up, eyes warm. "I was just hoping for the room..."_

_"Mr. Barker!" Eleanor said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I wos jus' thinkin' o' yeh, I mean no' like tha', bu' I mean, yeh 'aven' come by an'..."_

_Benjamin smiled, shaking his head. "Mrs. Lovett, I'm here for the room at last! And I've brought my family with me."_

_Eleanor stopped moving towards Benjamin when she caught sight of the petite blond behind him. She was gorgeous in such a way that Eleanor felt completely inferior to her. It was suddenly apparent to her just how good looking Benjamin was, and how beautiful his wife was. She was nothing to either of them._

_"Mrs. Lovett, this is my wife, Lucy." _

_Lucy patted her stomach as she smiled at Mrs. Lovett. "Sorry If I take up a bit of the kitchen. The baby is supposed to be here soon, but she just doesn't want to come out."_

_Eleanor smiled back, but something inside of her felt like it was being ripped into tiny shreds. Her heart. Her bloody heart was being torn apart._

_She was in love with Benjamin Barker._

"Tad bi' ironic, I suppose." Eleanor whispered, pushing back her a ragged curl. "I wanted 'im so badly then, and nothin' changed."

She rubbed her arms as she watched Sweeney dip Jazzmyn slowly into the water. The girl giggled and Sweeney smiled larger, his happiness exploding across his features. She hadn't seen him so happy in a long time, and was delighted that his children had such an impact on him.

But then a sudden knock on the back front door caused her to jump.

As she opened the door, she was suprised to see two officers standing before her.

"Mrs. Eleanor Lovett, yes?" One of them asked.

"Wot's it ter yeh?" She spat, eyes full of venom.

"We're looking for your tenant, a Mr. Sweeney Todd. Have you seen him around?" The other asked, looking inside.

"No. I 'aven' seen 'im in five years. Last I knew, 'e wos livin' above me shop on Fleet Street. Did yeh check there?"

"We did ma'am. He was nowhere in sight."

Eleanor _tsk_ed. "Sorry, bu' I can' 'elp yeh 'ere. I 'ave children ter take care o'."

"May I ask, are they your children with him?"

A loud _**smack**_ filled the room as she went to close the door.

"Who me children's father is, is no concern ter yeh. Try takin' yeh're search elsewhere." As she closed the door and she leaned against it in frustration, she knew that they had to leave again. This time though, she was letting Sweeney Todd leave without her.

"Mr. Todd!" She yelled, running out the back door. "We 'ave a problem."

* * *

**End Note:**_ Well there you have it! I hope it didn't suck as much as I think it did.... Reviews are loveeeeeee. :3_


	32. Choice

**Author's Note: **_Wow. I have finally updated. Yess. Well not much to say here, but updates will be more often. I have a laptop now!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own._

_**Nothing's Gonna 'urt You, Not While I'm Around...**  
_

* * *

_"We did ma'am. He was nowhere in sight."_

_Eleanor tsked. "Sorry, bu' I can' 'elp yeh 'ere. I 'ave children ter take care o'." _

_"May I ask, are they your children with him?" _

_A loud __**smack**__ filled the room as she went to close the door._

_"Who me children's father is, is no concern ter yeh. Try takin' yeh're search elsewhere." As she closed the door and she leaned against it in frustration, she knew that they had to leave again. This time though, she was letting Sweeney Todd leave without her._

_"Mr. Todd!" She yelled, running out the back door. "We 'ave a problem."_

* * *

He groaned, horror falling across his features as he paced the room. He didn't want to have to kill _again,_ but what choice did he have now that Eleanor and the children were in danger _**again,**_because of him? He was a pathetic excuse for a husband _and_ a father.

"Wot are we sposed' ter do now?" Eleanor asked, her arms crossing across her chest as she stared him down.

She had decided, that no matter the decision he made, whether it was to leave again or not, that she was going with him wherever he went. Eleanor couldn't afford to lose Sweeney again; not after five years of not knowing whether he would see his children ever again or not. She didn't know if he had been living or rotting in a hole somewhere, and it scared her to death. A life without Sweeney Todd was no life at all.

"I'm going to have to leave." He muttered, running a hand through his dark hair. "I hate to, but I need to take care of this. If the law is still searching for me, then I need to leave to protect you and the kids."

"Sweeney Todd, yeh aren' leavin' this 'ouse until yeh tell me yeh're takin' me with yeh." Eleanor spat, her brow crinkling in frustration.

Sweeney looked over at her, his eyes hard. "You have the children to take care of. You are **not** risking your life for my mistakes."

"They're my mistakes ter!" She yelled stomping a foot on the wooden floor. "I baked them people inter pies fer yeh! This is jus' as much of me own fault as i' is yehr's."

He turned away from her, holding his head in frustration. "I will not take you back to London, and that's final."

Eleanor stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe him! She was as much to blame as he, and he wouldn't take her back because he was afraid of losing her? "How do yeh bloody think I'll feel if I were ter ever lose yeh!"

"I know." He whispered, grabbing her hand. "I know that you want to help me, but I can't risk losing you."

"Sweeney," Eleanor sighed. "I'm not Lucy. I'm no' feeble, an' I damn well can take care o' meself."

"That doesn't matter!" He yelled louder and she jumped back, remembering the times when he had yelled at her before. She was afraid, and he hated himself. He was letting his anger get the best of him again, and he was hurting the person he cared about the most in the world.

"Sweeney, I'm sorry, but I'm no' le'in' yeh go withou' me." She held her hands together in front of her, feeling the tears cling to her eyes.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the wall and stormed away from her, back to one of the bedrooms. He was fuming; he didn't want near Eleanor because he knew that if she said something else to anger him, that he would take out one of the razors without realizing it. He didn't want to hurt her. No. No. No!

"Sweeney."

He turned, his eyes warm with tears as he saw the concern on her face.

"I know yeh ain' Benjamin Barker anymore, bu' yeh don' 'ave ter be a 'eartless killer no more either. Especially no' ter me." She sighed, wrapping her hand around his arm and turning him to face her. "I understan' wot yeh're sayin' love, bu' I'm not takin' the chance of losin' yeh. If yeh die, I'm bloody well goin' with yeh!"

"But it isn't just you and I anymore, Eleanor. We have _two_ children now. I don't want them to live a life with no parents. I don't want them to be like Johanna! I don't want them to grow up with some stranger and never know their parents! I won't let it happen to them..."

"Sweeney." Eleanor whispered into his arm. "If we don' go an' take care o' these people, we may as well kiss our kids good bye now. Yeh're a wanted man. An' soon, I'm gonna be as bloody wanted ter. Bu' we can deal with this together."

"Together?" Sweeney stared down at her and she smiled. He smiled back, another tear rolling down his pale face. "Yes, we will do this together."

* * *

"Where is yeh goin' marm?" Benjamin asked, his green eyes fluttering towards his parents. "Is yeh goin' away with daddy?"

"Marm?" Jazzmyn whispered, her red curls bouncing as she latched onto her mothers leg.

"Yes, yeh're daddy and I are leavin' fer a lil' while lovies." She smiled and patted her daughters head. "Toby will be watchin' yeh until we ge' back."

"I will?" Toby peeked his head through the doorway with a smile. "Wot's goin' on mum?"

Eleanor shook her head and smiled. "Ol' business tha' me an' Mr. Todd need ter take care o'."

"It's the law, ain't it?"

"Yes." She sighed, turning away. "We don' know when we'll be back, so please, if anythin' 'appens, take care o' 'em."

Toby sighed, shaking his head. "Stop talkin' like that mum. Yeh two will be fine, I know it. Yeh always are."

"Toby, me boy, please. Promise me tha' no matters wot 'appens, yeh won' leave these ter alone." Mrs. Lovett pleaded her eyes wide. "I love yeh me boy. Please take care o' 'em."

"I will mum." Toby smiled and hugged her close to his chest. "Jus' come back alive."

She nodded, pulling away from him. She knew the probability was low, but she couldn't tell him that. She had already determined her death along time ago; next to Sweeney Todd.

Whether he died on this trip or not, that was for the law to decide… but Eleanor Lovett had decided that if either of them was going to die, she would make herself go in his place no matter _what__._

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **_Please review...? Much lovee.  
_


End file.
